Eva for Eva V2
by Ryouji-kaji
Summary: Asuka's left for england to pick up a new pilot. And who will Shinji pick from the two girls he loves most. The new pilot's got some troubles of his own too, what should he do about leaving the girl he's taken care of for so long behind? please review ^^
1. Setting Sail

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies.  
Thanks you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic.  
  
This story is set after the Doppleganger Fight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka: WHAT!!!  
  
The apartment shakes as a high wale rocks the very foundations of the building. It's apparent Soryu Asuka Langley, second child and designated pilot of Evangelion unit two, isn't very happy.  
  
Misato: You'll be leaving for England tomorrow.  
  
Asuka: But why me? Why not send wonder girl or the great Third Child!? And why aren't you going!?  
  
Misato: Because Asuka, Rei's unit zero is still under going repairs from the last battle and  
Shinji doesn't have any training for aquatic engagement. Where as on the other hand you do. After  
All, you fought your first angel at sea.  
  
Asuka: YE but that still doesn't explain why your not going, Misato! Shouldn't you be going to pick up a new pilot, like you did with me!?  
  
Misato: Yes, I should be the one to pick up the new pilot but I have a backlog of reports to write for Ritsuko from the last angel battle and the sync training between you and Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Ohhh but Misato--  
  
Misato: Asuka I don't want to make this an order but it already is...from commander Ikari.  
So you have no choice.  
  
Asuka: gerr...mine Gott, swin hunt!  
  
Misato: Right, well you best get ready to go Asuka.  
  
With a growl Asuka storms off to her room to pack her stuff for her "trip" to England.  
  
Misato: huhhh, that was hard work *sigh*  
  
Misato slumps onto one of the living room chairs.  
  
Misato: Why does that girl have to be such hard work all the time?  
  
Getting no reply from the quite room, Misato goes and gets her self a beer which she quickly dispossess off before grabbing yet another and making her way to the living room once again.  
  
Shinji: I'm home.  
  
Shinji slip's off his shoes as he walks through the front door, which closes with a hiss behind him. Seeing a disgruntled Misato lounged on the chair Shinji guesses the obvious.  
  
Shinji: err...You told her?  
  
Misato just nods in reply from behind her can of beer.  
  
Shinji: She didn't take it very well, I guess?  
  
Misato: I really don't know why that girl has to be so difficult all the time  
  
Misato puts down the can on the coffee table answering Shinji.  
  
Shinji seams to look sad as he glances to Asuka's bedroom door.  
  
Shinji: It's probably because she's going to miss Kaji...  
  
Misato just roles her eye's and then finishes off her beer, before chucking it in with the rest off the can's in the over flowing bin  
  
Shinji: ermmm Misato it's you turn to clean today...  
  
Misato: Ow don't worry Shinji I'll do it haha  
  
Misato waves off Shinji's worries but for some reason this doesn't give Shinji any more confidence. He knows well enough it will be left and he'll be the one to clean it up. Which he doesn't really mind, it gave him some thing to do. Misato switches on the TV and Shinji heads off to Asuka's room. He lightly taps on the door but gets no reply, hearing various German curses and grunts Shinji speaks up.  
  
Shinji: A...Asuka...Can I come in.  
  
Only hearing another grunt in reply Shinji opens the door to see Asuka roughly shoving clothes into bags.  
  
Asuka: Why do I have to go? It's not fair! Now I'm going to have to suffer not seeing Kaji for five hole days. Oh the humanity.  
  
Asuka mocks fainting onto the bed and lies there for a few minutes before groaning again into her pillow.  
  
Shinji: Well you won't be gone long and you said you were bored staying in the house.  
  
Asuka shoots Shinji a look that would kill an Angel, which he quickly cripples under.  
  
Shinji: Ermmm well...I'll just be going then hehe...I'll see you at dinner Asuka.  
  
Shinji leaves closing the door silently behind him. Upon hearing more grunt's, moans and other colourful language Shinji lets out a heavy sigh before heading to his own room to retreat to the bliss of his S-Dat player.  
  
-&-  
  
At dinnertime Asuka still wasn't in a better mood but at least she'd stopped swearing and was talking a language Shinji could actually understand. No body really spoke at dinner, Misato would try to start a conversation but Asuka would quickly shoot her a glair or ignore her. So for once dinner went quietly. Which Shinji liked because if no one wanted to talk, no one could yell at him.  
  
After finishing her food Asuka went back to her room, Shinji cleared the table, Misato got another beer, picked up PenPen and went to watch TV.  
  
The rest of the day was just the same Shinji studded in his room while a drunken Misato lay sprawled out on the kitchen table. Asuka however didn't leave her room all evening.  
  
-&-  
Later that night...  
Asuka couldn't sleep, as simple as that. No matter how much she tossed and turned the land of dreams was out of reach.  
  
Asuka: I give up...  
  
The sleepy eyed Asuka pulls herself out of bed and heads of the to the kitchen for a late night snack.  
  
Asuka: Baka Shinji. Why is he asleep? Why can't he be awake and make me a sandwich...  
  
Asuka grunts along with other incoherent thoughts. Finally making it to the fridge Asuka goes about the task of making herself a Ham sandwich and then heads out to the balcony of the apartment that over looks Tokyo-3.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji's S-Dat player stopped with a click and the automatic rewind kicked in. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Asuka leaving tomorrow. Just then Shinji hears grumbling and shifting coming from the kitchen. Having nothing better to do and being curios, he decides to check it out. He puts his head out the door and sees a dishselved Asuka walking towards the balcony, sandwich in hand.  
  
Shinji:*huh? What's she doing up so late?*  
  
Shinji follows her but doesn't step out on to the balcony. Asuka doesn't seam to have noticed him or touched her sandwich. She's just leaning on the railing's looking at the stars. The bright moon highlights Asuka's skin, making it glow and look an ivory white. Shinji just stands and watches this goddess in front of him, not wanting to move just in case he wakes up and the picture of this goddess disappears.  
  
But beautiful moments don't last...  
  
Shinji: ahhh.ahhhh CHUUUU! *Sniff*...Damn...  
  
The cold draft from outside had given Shinji a bit of a sniffle and in the process alerted Asuka to his presence.  
  
Asuka: WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME! BAKA HENTAI!  
  
-&-  
  
Misato couldn't sleep...The constant shouting of a raving Asuka along with banging and Shinji's wails of "Sorry!" were keeping Misato from the land of sleep. To make things worse she was starting to feel the after effects of her beer. Taking a glance at her gun she contemplates putting herself out of her misery or better yet shooting the two that are keeping her awake...but she quickly dismisses the idea. Shoving her head under her pillow she starts to moan in self-pity.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji went around his regular rotten of making breakfast but he seamed to be moving around a bit more gingerly. By the looks of things Asuka didn't take it easy on Shinji last night.  
  
Shinji: Why does Asuka have to be so mean to me? I mean...  
  
PenPen: SQWAUK!  
  
Shinji: Huh?...Oh sorry PenPen you must be hungry too.  
  
PenPen: SQWAUK! SQWAUK!  
  
Shinji: Okay, Okay.  
  
Shinji went and got PenPen some fish, which he started to eat happily. Just then Asuka comes out of her room, bags in toe.  
  
Shinji: ermmm good...good morning Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Good what's so good about it!? First I can't sleep! Then I get some baka hentai spying on me! And now I'm being forced to go somewhere I don't even want to go, to pick up some idiot who's probably the fourth stooge! AND...  
  
Shinji just stands watching Asuka rant on, on why it's not a "good" morning. He'd love to just walk away but he new from experience that Asuka hates being ignored. So he stud there and waited.  
  
Asuka:...Life stinks! Hay why are you just standing there? go make breakfast!  
  
Shinji:*sigh*maybe it's that time of month  
  
He whispers to himself as he retreats to the kitchen. For some reason Asuka has an angelic smile on her face as she looks to the balcony window. She shakes her head, reverting back to her regular self and goes and uses the phone.  
  
Ring, ring...ring, ring  
Asuka: Hi Hikari! I'm leaving today are you coming to see me off...what?...oh ye...no of course I haven't said anything!...he's an idiot!...Hikari! That's disgusting...hahahah...any way if your coming to see me off hurry up and come to my place.  
  
Asuka hangs up the phone and follows Shinji into the kitchen  
  
Asuka: Third Child, where's my breakfast already?!  
  
Shinji:*groan*  
  
-&-  
  
15 minutes later.  
Misato had managed to pull her shelf out of bad and was now drinking her morning beer.  
  
Asuka: Not bad third child. At least it was more edible than Misato's cooking.  
  
Misato was to tired to reply so she just shot Asuka a death glair.  
  
Shinji: So when are we going to be leaving?  
  
Misato: In about another 10 minutes, after Asuka leaves for England you've got Sync testing, Shinji.  
  
Shinji: What! Oh man...  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Asuka: Third Child go get the door.  
  
Shinji: *What am I? her slave?*  
  
Shinji gets up from the table and answers the door.  
  
Shinji: Hello?  
  
The door opens with a light hiss revealing Hikari, the class rep.  
  
Shinji: ermm Hikari...What are you doing here?  
  
Hikari: Hi Shinji. Asuka phoned me and told me she was leaving today, so I came to see her off.  
  
Shinji moves aside and lets Hikari in. At the same time Asuka comes around and the girls go off to Asuka's room.  
  
Shinji:...women...  
  
With that thought he goes and cleans up the table.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka and Hikari sit on the bed in Asuka's room.  
  
Hikari: So...  
  
Asuka: What?  
  
Hikari: Did you tell him?  
  
Asuka: I told you Hikari, he's an idiot, I don't like him!  
  
Hikari: Come on Asuka it's so obvious the only two that don't see it are you are Shinji.  
  
Asuka: That's a load of bull Hikari!  
  
Hikari: Okay. So where are you going and why?  
  
Asuka: I've got to go to England to pick up some new pilot and their Eva. They didn't even tell me anything about him I don't know if it's a guy or a girl.  
  
Hikari: Oh...How long are you going to be gone?  
  
Asuka: About five days. It's going to be so boring on that damn carrier. Just like last time.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Misato: Asuka? Are you ready? We're leaving.  
  
Asuka: *Sigh* Yes Misato.  
  
Asuka and Hikari get up and head to the front door.  
  
Asuka: Shinji! Grab my bags.  
  
She hears a groan come from the kitchen and grins, Hikari just giggles.  
  
-&-  
  
Soon all four were standing at the harbour. Asuka seams to find some one missing.  
  
Asuka: Where...Where's Kaji?  
  
Misato: Oh he's gone off some were on business. He's probably sniffing some women's ass as we...  
  
Kaji: You called?  
  
Misato Jumps out of her skin as Kaji appears behind them.  
  
Misato: God damn it Kaji! *One of these days he'll get shot doing that!*  
  
Asuka: Kaji!  
  
Asuka runs up to Kaji and gives him a bear hug.  
  
Kaji: As...Asuka...Breathing becoming an issue...  
  
Asuka looks up at the blue-faced Kaji and then lets him go.  
  
Asuka: Oh sorry Kaji. I'm so glad you came to see me off! Do I get a good-bye kiss?  
  
Kaji starts to sweat a river.  
  
Kaji: Ermmm maybe some over time Asuka.  
  
Asuka: *ohh. he never gives me a kiss*  
  
Misato: Come on Asuka it's time to go. The ships ready to leave.  
  
Asuka: Okay...  
  
She picks up her bags and starts to head towards the ship but stops. She walks up to Shinji and looks him in the eyes.  
  
Asuka: You best stay out of my room while I'm gone!  
  
But why'll saying this Asuka has a strange smile on her face, Shinji can't make it out. Asuka moves her face closer to Shinji, Shinji tries to back up but walks into a create.  
  
Shinji: I, I, I wont.  
  
Asuka: Good! Good-bye…Shinji.  
  
Asuka turns around and heads to the ship. It takes Shinji a few minutes to recover from the shock. Asuka stops half way up the ramp to the ships deck.  
  
Asuka: Bye every one! Try to survive with out the Great Asuka to save your ass.  
  
All minus Shinji: Good-bye Asuka--  
  
Shinji: *She...she called me Shinji...*  
  
The ship sets sail and every body starts to leave. Misato walks over to the still shell shocked Shinji.  
  
Misato: Shinji what's wrong?  
  
Shinji: Oh it's...it's nothing.  
  
Misato: okay, okay. Come on you've got Sync test's to get too.  
  
This snaps Shinji back to reality.  
  
Shinji:...*groan*...  
  
Misato: Will you stop groaning already and get your butt in the car.  
  
And so they leave, Misato driving he usual way and Shinji hanging on for dear life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay I know I did realy crpa on the first Eva for Eva but I went back and started from the begging. As you can see I picked up from the citasism I got, I hope I did a lot better this time. The story will still end up going the same way as the first but I'm doing it differntly (as you can see). this chapter was origanly two chapters but I joined them together. I usaly work in short burst's. I also hope I didn't go too OOC or anything.  
  
Any way I hoped you liked the new Eva for Eva.  
Flames, names and blames go to ryouji_kaji_uk@hotmail.com 


	2. A Note For You

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies.  
Thanks you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic.  
  
Martin, Mandy, Ian, Dr. Murcott and COmmander Hutchinson are characters of my own design so don't steal them, ask and I may let you borrow them -_^  
  
This story is set after the Doppleganger Fight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early morning, England...  
  
*Bleep! Bleep!...Bleep! Bleep!...Bleep! Ble...*  
  
A weary hand stretchs out from underneath the heavy bed covers in the corner of a dark room. The hand rummages on top of the bedside cabinet in search of the object that has woken its owner from his slumber.  
  
Martin: God damn it!...Where the hell is that thing!?  
Evenly finding the sought after object, Martin pushes the sleep button.  
  
Martin: *yawn*What...What time is it?  
  
Martin wipes the sand from his eyes and focuses on the clock in front of him...  
  
Martin: HOLEY SHIT! I'm late! Argh Dr.Murcott is gonna kill me! Why the hell is my clock set so late? I set it for seven not eight...unless...  
  
Slowly turning around in his bed Martin sees a bulge under the sheets.  
  
Martin: Oh man not again...  
  
He pulls the sheets back slowly to revel a sleeping girl with an angelic; almost mischievous smile on her face. Her beautiful face, intern, is framed with a soft main of brown hair. Martin Reaches out and starts shaking her shoulder.  
  
Martin: Mandy...Hay, Mandy wakeup...  
  
Slowly and groggily the sleepy girl complies, wiping the sleep form her eyes.  
  
Mandy: Huh?...What's wrong...  
  
Martin: What's wrong...well for one thing "somebody" set my clock one hour late and the other thing another "somebody" is lay in my bed, again...  
  
Martin looks at Mandy angrily but can't keep it up. He just couldn't be mad at her even thought she got him in trouble a lot.  
  
Mandy: I'm sorry Martin...I had a bad dream again...  
  
Martin: Again? Man there must be something wrong with you. Maybe you should see the base shrink or something. Any way I got to go, I'm late as it is. Why do you always do that with my clock?  
  
Mandy: What, I didn't do any thing.  
  
Mandy looks up at Martin innocently  
  
Martin just looks at Mandy with a "ye right" expression on his face.  
  
Mandy: You probably just set it wrong again. You better hurry up or Dr.Murcott will kill you.  
  
This is all it took to set Martin into over drive. He jumps out of bed tripping over his guitar in the process. After getting himself up he starts geting his clothes and run's to the bathroom. A few seconds later...  
  
Mandy:..Hehe...Hehehehe....Hahahahahah!  
  
Mandy burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. After calming down she gets up and goes to make Martin his lunch.  
  
-&-  
  
Not much later Martin comes out of the bathroom, dressed in his army fatigues and run's into the kitchen.  
  
Mandy: Here's your lunch. You really better hurry or you'll be dead before you reach the entry plug.  
  
Martin: I know, I know, I'm going.  
  
And with that Martin is out of the door. Mandy watches him thought the window and then goes to make the bed.  
  
-&-  
  
Dr.Murcott: PILOT PERISH!! You're late AGAIN!!  
  
Martin shrivels back at the shouting of the doctor but then stands to attention.  
  
Martin: I'm sorry sir! It wasn't my fault sir! It was...  
  
Dr.Murcott: I don't care! If it happens again that girl will have to find a place of her own. This is not a game we are playing! This is the army and we cannot have people showing up late, like you do! If we could get another pilot soon we would but as luck has it right now a suitable candidate can't be found...  
  
Martin fidgeted in the red and blue plug suit. Every time he had to rush putting it on it always chaffed him in the most uncomfortable of places.  
  
Dr.Murcott: ...Now get your ass in that entry plug before I have you put in solitary confinement!  
  
Martin: YES SIR!  
  
Martin does a hasty salute and run's down the catwalk to the entry plug of his evangelion unit seven.  
  
-&-  
  
In the entry plug Dr.Murcotts image appears on a floating screen.  
  
Dr.Murcott: You know the drill. This is a simple Synchronization test. Are you ready?  
  
Martin: Yes sir.  
  
Dr.Murcott: *Well it's about time* Start the test!  
  
He barks to a nearby technician.  
  
Martin: *Sheshhh Why does he have to yell so much. Dr.Mathers was much better than him till he transferred.*  
  
The entry plug is filled with LCL fluid then bathed in a sea on multiple colours, finally out side is shown thought the entry plug "windows".  
  
Technician: Every thing green sir! Ready to go!  
  
-&-  
  
Half an hour later and Martin's mind has started to wonder.  
  
Martin: *Why does Mandy always do that! I wake up and she's in my bed. She say's it's from a bad dream but she can't have them that much. Not only that she's always messing with my clock too, I don't know why I put up with her but there's something about her that I can't place. I think maybe...  
  
Dr.Murcott: Pilot Perish! The test is over.  
  
Martin: Great I can go home now and...  
  
Dr.Murcott: No you can't, the commander wants to see you.  
  
Martin: What?  
  
The LCL drains from the plug and Martin climbs out.  
  
Martin: God Damn it...  
  
-&-  
  
Now back in his army fatigues Martin stands outside two giant white doors, with a plaque on them that reads "Commander Hutchinson". Dusting himself off he presses the intercom button. A level voice crackled over the small speaker.  
  
Commander Hutchinson: Who is it?  
  
Martin: It's Pilot Perish sir! You asked for me?  
  
Commander Hutchinson: Yes please come in.  
  
The two metallic doors slide open and Martin precedes thought. At the other end of the room there is a thin man with black hair and a crew cut, sitting behind a large white desk, the rest of the room is filled with filing cabinets and pictures. Most of the pictures were of great world leaders but there were some that were of family members, enjoying happier times.  
  
Martin soon covers the short distance, between the door and the Commanders desk and salutes.  
  
Martin: You called me sir?  
  
Commander: There's no need for that Perish. I've known you since you were a little child. Take a seat.  
  
Martin drop's his salute and takes the offered chair.  
  
Martin: What is it you wished to talk to me about?  
  
Commander: There are two things I want to talk to you about, one of them is your being late...  
  
Martin let's out an audible gulp and fidgets in the chair.  
  
Martin: *Here it comes*  
  
Commander: I have reprimanded you on this numberless occasion, so I wont bother again but let me warn you. You better not keep it up when you're transferred.  
  
Martin:...Tran...Transferred?...  
  
Martin jumps up from the chair and slams his hands on the desk.  
  
Martin: Sir! I'm sorry it won't happen again! I swear! Please I...  
  
Martin stop's as the commander begins to laugh.  
  
Martin: What...What's so funny?  
  
Commander: hahaha...Your not being transferred because of being late, your being transferred because your being put on the active combat roster.  
  
Many emotions flashed across his face in that short time it took Martin to digest the information.  
  
Martin: So you mean I'm being...  
  
Commander: Yes your being transferred to Tokyo 3.  
  
Martin: Sir?  
  
Commander: Yes?  
  
Martin: Permission to speak freely?  
  
Commander: granted.  
  
Martin: yaaaHOOOOOOO!!!! I can't believe I'm going to Tokyo 3! I can finally fight the angels!  
  
Martin starts to happily dance around the office, the commander just sits laughing at him. After a few minutes he clears his throat to get the happy pilot's attention.  
  
Commander: Pilot Perish!  
  
Martin stops in his tracks.  
  
Martin: Ermm yes sir?  
  
Commander: You will go home and pack your belongings you are leaving tomorrow.  
  
Martin: Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit sudden? How will I be getting there?  
  
Commander: The Navy have a carrier ship to take you and unit seven to Tokyo 3.  
  
Martin: I see. Sir will I be able to take Man...  
  
Commander: No.  
  
Martin: But why sir?  
  
Commander: Because she is not under military jurisdiction this is top secret. Civilians are not aloud.  
  
Martin hangs his head, his long brown hair covering his eyes.  
  
Martin: I...I understand sir *Crap how am I gonna tell Mandy*  
  
Commander: Dismissed.  
  
Martin salutes and leaves the room, trying to think of a good way to tell Mandy he's leaving and she can't come.  
  
-&-  
Martin had been wondering the base for almost three hours since his meeting with the commander. It had started raining during that time and Martin was drenched, he was also hungry, very hungry but he ignored it. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to tell Mandy he'd be leaving; he couldn't go back to the apartment yet. A young guard was on petrol in the area, when he saw Martin he walked up to him to see what was wrong.  
  
Ian: Hay! Martin what's up?  
  
This snapped Martin out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw one of his friends he had met on the base standing before him. Ian was taller and was eighteen, four years older than Martin.   
  
Martin: huh? What?  
  
Ian: I said- what's up? You shouldn't wonder in the rain like this you'll get ill. Did you and Mandy have another fight again? Girls are nothing but trouble, that's why I like guys. Maybe you should...  
  
Martin: IAN! For god's sake man!  
  
Ian couldn't stop laughing. He clutched his side as it threatened to split wide open on him.  
  
Martin: Hay it's not funny!  
  
Ian: Haha...sorry...hahaha...your just so fun to tease...hahaha  
  
With a "humph" Martin turned his back on his "friend" and started walking away. Ian stopped laughing and ran up to Martin. Walking along side him he continued.  
  
Ian: Hay you know I'm only joking. So what's wrong?  
  
Martin: I'm leaving...  
  
Martin replied flatly no emotion present in his voice, not even a twitch on his expression.  
  
Ian: Ow...Why?  
  
Martin: I'm being transferred to Tokyo-3...  
  
Ian: That's good isn't it? You've wanted to go there for ages, for a chance to fight the Angels. It's your dream come true, so what's the problem?  
  
Martin: Mandy...  
  
Ian: What about Mandy?  
  
Martin: She can't come...  
  
Ian: Ow…Now I think I'm starting to get the picture...  
  
A few minutes of silence pass between the two friends. Then Ian speaks up.  
  
Ian: So I'm guessing...You haven't told her yet...right? That's why you're wondering around out here?  
  
They came to a bunkhouse with an over hanging roof and ducked under it for shelter for a while. The rain seamed to be getting worse. Martin was rubbing his arms, damning himself for not wearing his leather jacket but after all it was sunny this morning. He wonders to himself if the weather was just mimicking his feeling's inside. He didn't mind the raid in fact he liked it, it was calming to him, it offered peace and time to think, almost cleansing. When he looked to Ian he remembered he hadn't yet answered his question.  
  
Martin: No...No I haven't told her yet and.…and I don't know how I am going to tell her...She has no one else to turn to, Ian. I've looked after her ever since I found her under that bridge. Sure I was young but I had been forced to look after myself after my farther died. So I thought I should be able to look after some one else...hehe...I wish I knew what I got myself in for. Any way I'm the only one she's had all this time and I know if I leave it'll be real hard on her...  
  
Ian: And how will it be on you, Martin? How do you feel about leaving her? How do you feel FOR her?  
  
Martin was taken a back at the question why had Ian asked? Martin looked away at his friend as his cheeks flared, Ian didn't notice.  
  
Martin: I don't know...I...I tired to act like a brother to her but some times...I think...  
  
Ian: What?  
  
Martin: I...I...I don't know! I can't think of things like that right now! I have to be responsible for her! Besides if I told her that I, I...If I told her things like that now it would be even harder on her!  
  
Ian: All you seam to be saying is how much it will hurt her, what about you?  
  
Martin stud up and glared at his friend.  
  
Martin: That's doesn't matter I can't be worrying about myself right now!  
  
With that Martin fled into the night leaving his friend under the bunker roof.  
  
Ian: Poor kid...Wont even admit it too himself, not even on the last night they'll be together. Well better get back to my shift of the Commander will have my ass... hahaha...Well I really don't think he's that way inclined but you never know.  
  
Ian laughed all the way back to his petrol post.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin was stud out side the apartment door, he didn't attempt to enter or even knock. He still hadn't thought of what to say but he'd run out of time. Letting out a sigh he slowly opened the door.  
  
Martin: Hay I'm home!  
  
...No answer.  
  
Martin: Huh? That's odd...hay Mandy?! You here?!  
  
Again there was no answer, just the deafening silence of the empty apartment. Martin took his shoes off and headed to the kitchen. All the lights were off, and there was no sound of cooking either. Mandy always made him dinner when he got back, even thought he told her she didn't have to. On the kitchen table there was a note addressed to him. Picking it up he started to read.  
  
Hi Martin  
I just had to go out to see Donna. She's just had a real bad time with  
her boyfriend, so I may have to stay the night. I'll tell you what happened  
when I get back, okay?  
Speak to you later, bye!  
  
Martin sighed again, placing the letter back on the table he went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
Martin: Great! This makes things worse! I hope she comes home tonight...I don't want to leave with out saying good bye...  
  
-&-  
  
Martin woke to the sound of a quite beeping. He groggily looked around his surrounding's, a little confused. Realising he was in the living room he guessed he had fallen asleep while waiting for Mandy to come back...she hadn't. Shutting off his watch and glancing at he time, he realised he had to get up. Every bone and muscle in his body ached as he stud, he couldn't sleep comfortably on chair as it was but that damn thing was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever sat in.  
  
Martin: I wish I could have got a new one. Well I better get my bag's ready. I'll have to leave a note or something, she never told me where this Donna lived, so I'm stuck.  
  
And so he did, after collecting his few belonging's he wrote a small letter out to Mandy, leaving it next to the one she had wrote him and headed for the front door. He stopped and looked around thinking of the memories he's had here, good and bad.  
  
Martin: Good-bye, Mandy. I hope you will be okay while I'm gone.  
  
And Martin left, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
-&-  
  
The ship had finally arrived that would take Martin to Tokyo free. He quickly rushed on, he didn't want to waste any more time. It was hard enough as it was he couldn't stand it, he just wanted to get away as soon as possible and leave it al behind. Ten minutes later and Eva unit seven was being loaded onto the deck of another craft. Martin watched as the giant behemoth was lay across the deck, and then strapped down. The light brightly shinned of the blue and red armour, making it look like a glowing monster rather than a robot deigned to save humanity. Another half an hour later the Eva was covered and the ships we're ready to set sail. Martin noticed another ship, with what looked like another Eva on it, but unlike his he could only see red. The cover had been removed half way as checks were made on the unit.  
  
Martin: What the heck? Who's...Who's is that Eva?  
  
Asuka: Mine!  
  
Martin turned around from the view to see a young girl his own age with long read hair and blue eye's. She was wearing a yellow sundress that fluttered in the wind.  
  
Martin: And who might you be?  
  
Asuka: I'm Soryou Asuka Langley, Charmed huh? I'm your escort for this trip but you better not give me any trouble or I'll toss your sorry ass over bored!  
  
Martin Pulled his head into his neck like he was a turtle retreating to the safety of his shell.  
  
Martin: ermmm...ye...sure.  
  
Asuka closely scrutinized him; she didn't look impressed with what she saw.  
  
Asuka: I thought so just as bad as the Third.  
  
Martin s stud toe to toe with Asuka, who was probably a tinny bit taller than him.  
  
Martin: What do ya mean by that?! And who's the third?!  
  
Asuka: I mean you look like another pathetic, young, stupid boy. And as for the Third he's a cowardly baka who I live with back in Tokyo 3.  
  
With that she stormed off the deck leaving a confused Martin to stand looking on.  
  
Martin:..........What the hell was that all about?...Women....  
  
Martin grabbed his bags and walked towards the doors that led inside the ship. HE had a feeling it was going to be a looooong trip.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well looky here the second chapter alll done and dusted and the new characters finaly show their faces. I hope it wasnt' as bad as the first time around. I was going to get ASuka and Martin off on the wrong foot agian like the first time but with the complaints I got I just wnet with the flow (Even though may flow like pebbels throught a siv). I wouldnt' mind your opions on the new characters, I didn't go int o much detail about them because it will be reviled as it goes along.  
  
Any way I hoped you liked the second Eva for Eva.  
Flames, names and blames go to ryouji_kaji_uk@hotmail.com 


	3. In Over Your Head

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies.  
Thanks you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic.  
  
Martin is a character of my own design so don't steal them, ask and I may let you borrow him -_^  
  
This story is set after the Doppleganger Fight.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Martin was sat outside; against one of the cold steal walls. Next to him sat an electric guitar, he had been playng for a while when the calmness of the ocean and the brease made him want to stop. All he was doing now was looking across the grand, endless length of the sea.  
  
Martin: "Funny, I thought the sea would have been much more blue, this is almost...green...like her eye's..."  
  
Martin shakes his head vigorously breaking himself from his previous line of thought.  
  
Martin: "Argh! God damn it! Every time I start to think of something it always reminds me of Her. Why!?"  
  
-&-  
  
In the galley of the ship…  
  
Asuka: "Well it's not the best food ever but at least it's more edible than Misato's and for once it's not rice or some other Japanese crap."  
  
Asuka was sat at one of the galley's tables eating what looked like the reminiscents of eggs, beans and bacon on her plate.  
  
Asuka: "Who am I kidding? This crap is horrible...I'm not hungry any more"  
  
Leaving her plate behind she exits the galley looking for something else to do.  
  
Asuka: "What the hell is wrong with every one? Did they all forget how to cook a decent meal after second impact!?"  
  
Walking in no general direction Asuka soon find's herself on the deck of the ship. Strolling over to the banisters, she slumps onto them and looks at the ship, which her beloved Evangelion unit two is being transported on.  
  
Asuka: "I am so god, damn bored. I haven't even seen the new dumb koff since we left England"  
  
She looks away from her Eva and across the broad expanses of the sea. Then she hears something, music. Thinking she's just hearing things she went back to gazing at the ocean but then it got louder.  
  
Asuka: "Huh? What the hell's that?"  
  
Setting out to find the source of the music, turning a corner she sees a figure slumped against the wall holding a red and blue guitar in his hands. Coming closer she realised it to the sixth child. He notices her and stops playing, quickly laying the guitar down.  
  
Martin: "Ermmm what's...What's up Asuka?"  
  
Not having much else to do Asuka decides to grant the pitiful boy the "pleasure" of her company and she slump down against the wall too.  
  
Asuka: "I'm as bored as hell that's what's up. What were you doing then?"  
  
Martin: "Ermm nothing...I was just messing around. I'm not all that good; I don't even know what cords I'm playing. I never had lessons, you see."  
  
Asuka: "Why didn't you have lessons? You're not all that bad. Your parents not let you?"  
  
Martin stiffened at the question and looked at he floor.  
  
Martin: "Ermm ye kinda...Money restriction's, you know."  
  
It wasn't really a lie he was just bending the truth a little.  
  
Asuka: "If they couldn't afford the lesson's, why buy you that?"  
  
She asks pointing at the instrument on the floor.  
  
Martin: "Oh they didn't buy ME that, it was my dad's"  
  
Asuka: "Oh. Was your dad in a band or something?"  
  
Martin stud, picked up the guitar and faced his back to Asuka.  
  
Martin: "I'd...Id rather not talk about it"  
  
And he left through the door leading into the ship.  
  
Asuka: *How dare he just leave like that! I only asked him a question! Little ass hole!*  
  
Yep Asuka really HATES being ignored and Martin is set to learn that the hard way.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin was walking down the corroders of the tanker heading towards his cabin area.  
  
Martin: "Why does every one have to ask about things I don't want to talk about?"  
  
Asuka: "Hay BAKA!"  
  
Martins stopped and physically cringed at the shout coming from behind him.  
  
Martin: "What? What do you want?"  
  
Asuka: "What!? You had the privilege of being graced with my presence and then you walk off!"  
  
Martin: "Sorry"  
  
Asuka walked up to Martin and twirls him around so they're facing each other.  
  
Asuka: "Not another one! Your just as bad as Shinji with the apologies!"  
  
Martin: "Well what else am I supposed to do? Get on my hands and knees and kiss your feet!?"  
  
Asuka: "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A..."  
  
*BANG!*. the entire ship rocks as an explosion erupts out side.  
  
Martin: "What the heck!?"  
  
Martin didn't get a reply as Asuka had already taken off down the corroder.  
  
Martin: "HAY! Asuka! Wait for me!"  
  
He yells, running after her, which was not very easy to do with a full sized guitar over his shoulder.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka leaned over the barriers looking at the smouldering wreck of a nearby carrier. Martin finally arrives and gawps at the havoc before him.  
  
Martin: "Wha...What the hell was that?"  
  
Asuka: "How the hell should I know? I didn't see it!"  
  
Martin: "Oh, sorry. Could it be an Angel?"  
  
Asuka: "I said I don't know! But we can handle it..."  
  
Martin: "Right...WHAT! Wait are we aloud to just do that!?"  
  
Asuka: "Baka! This is an emergency! We're under attack! We'll clear it all after the battle!"  
  
Martin: "But..."  
  
Asuka: "Just shut up and move your ass!"  
  
And she stormed away yet again. Martin was starting to wonder if this turn of events would become a regular thing.  
  
Martin: "I realyyyy don't like this..."  
  
But he still followed her.  
  
-&-  
  
The pair of teens were now on the ship, with Asukas Eva. Why'll Martin was changing into his own blue and red plug suit Asuka was on her Eva, opening the entry plug.  
  
Martin: "Wh...What do you want me to do?"  
  
Asuka: "You don't have to do anything, just stay here"  
  
Martin: "WHAT! No way! If we're under attack I want to fight too!"  
  
Asuka: "You'll only get in my way dumb koff!"  
  
Martin: "NO! I wont! I..."  
  
*BANGGGG!*  
  
A giant explosion once again rocks the carrier ship. Asuka hurriedly start to get into her entry plug.  
  
Asuka: "We haven't got time for this!"  
  
With that the entry plug closes and Asuka begins to activate her Eva.  
  
Asuka: "Okay! All systems are activated!"  
  
She Scans around the room to see where Martin is, but he's disappeared some where.  
  
Asuka: "What the hell? Where'd the little baka go!? Fine I haven't got time to worry about him"  
  
Once again the mighty behemoth known as Evangelion Unit two is activated and stands upon the deck of the carrier.  
  
-&-  
A small form runs out of the covering that housed Evangelion unit two and heads towards a nearby V-Tol aircraft.  
  
Martin: "I don't care who she is! I'm not gonna sit around here and get blown up when I can do something."  
  
Martin jumps into the craft and tells the pilot to take him to the carrier with his Eva on it. The powerful engines of the V-Tol come to life with a deafening roar, ascending into the air and towards its destination.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka scans the area but doesn't seam to pick anything up under water but then a giant black shape plummets into another carrier and annihilates it instantly. Before Asuka can blink an eye the same figure jumps out of the water and takes to the sky.  
  
Asuka: "Shit! What the hell is that?"  
  
Seemingly hearing the girl's question the beast falls towards her and lands on the ship Eva unit two is on almost making it sink. It's now that Asuka can get a look at the beast and a beast it was, it looked like an Eva but yet not an Eva. It was painted pure jet black no markings off any kind, not even viable eye's, the head just seamed to be one long neck. The only way she could tell there was a head at all was the mocking, horrifying grin that seamed to be the only expression it was capable of. It's legs were short almost half that of her Eva but the arms were double the length, reminiscent of a gorilla. To complete the monstrous form two giant wings were attached to its back.  
  
Asuka: "That's the ugliest face I've ever seen. I'll just have to rearrange it then, wont I?"  
  
The metal shoulder pod on her Eva slides releasing her prog-knife but just as Asuka grabs the knife a loud shriek pierces the sky and the black beast charges at her.  
  
Asuka: "FUCK!"  
  
-&-  
  
In side the entry plug of unit seven...  
  
Martin: "Okay-- All systems check! Lets go!"  
  
The Giant unit seven stands and tosses the covering asunder. He's just in time to see a black monster charge unit two. As the two wrestle for supremacy Martin opens a com to Asuka.  
  
Martin: "Asuka! Are you all right? What should I do?"  
  
Asuka: "Nothing!"  
  
Martin: "but...!"  
  
Asuka: "I SAID NOTHING!"  
  
On his screen Martin watches as unit two gets the upper hand, managing to stab the black creature in the neck. It phases it long enough for her to grab its arm and with a squelching, snap the arm brakes and the beast lets out another furies raw.  
  
Asuka: "See! I told you I could handle it"  
  
Martin: "ASUKA LOOK OUT!"  
  
Asuka: "Wha!? AHHHH!"  
  
The monster pulls the prog knife that was still embedded in it's neck, out and slashes across unit twos chest releasing a shower of crimson.  
  
Martin: "Asuka!"  
  
Now Martins shoulder pod slides open and he takes the pallet good produced. Aiming at the creature he pulls the trigger. The hot powerful projectile strikes the monster on its already wounded arm and it turns to it's new pray, Eva unit seven.  
  
Martin; "ohhhhh crap..."  
  
The beast leaves Unit two crumpled on the deck and jumps to the ship that unit seven is on. Screaming with an inhuman raw in barrel rolls into the red and blue Eva.  
  
Martin: "Ohh shit!"  
  
Both Evangelion unit seven and the black beast tumble into the sea; capsizing the ship unit seven was once stud on in the process. Unit seven slowly sinks to the bottom of the ocean but the black monster does not follow, it seams to hover in the water scrutinising unit seven as it sinks. In a beat of its powerful wings the beast jumps out of the water and fly's away.  
  
-&-  
  
In unit sevens plug...  
Martin: "What the hell! Why wont this thing move? God damn it you worthless peace of junk move already!"  
  
Martin furiously pulls on the controls of his Eva in hopes of a reaction but none comes as he slowly sink further until he reaches the sea bed amongst various buildings and other reminisces of pre-second impact.  
  
Martin: "Listen, of all the ways to die I do NOT want to die like him!"  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
Martin: "God damn it! Move!"  
  
Asuka: "Baka you're in the type B equipment, so it won't work."  
  
Asukas voice crackles over the plugs speakers as a floating window with her scowling face appears before Martin.  
  
Asuka: "I told you not to interfere seventh child"  
  
She hissed at the now terrified pilot, the monster was scary but the look on Asuka face was far worse.  
  
Martin: "If I hadn't done something you would have been killed!"  
  
Asuka: "HA! Don't make me laugh. Who's the one at the bottom of the sea? Maybe I should leave you there to your watery grave"  
  
Martin: "Asuka! Don't play games! Get me out!"  
  
Asuka: "why should I?"  
  
Misato: "Because I order you too"  
  
Asuka: "Misato?"  
  
Martin gases at the purple haired women in bewilderment.  
  
Martin: "Meso-who?"  
  
Misato: "I'm CAPTAIN Katsuragi but you can call me Mi-sa-to"  
  
Martin: "Mi-sa--to"  
  
Asuka: "Wow, now maybe he can tie his own shoe laces too"  
  
Martin growls at Asuka but before he can retort Misato interrupts.  
  
Misato: "Asuka enough fooling around. Hurry up and pull unit seven up, use the umbilical cord as a rope, ok"  
  
Asuka: "Ye, Ye. Stupid Seventh child"  
  
Slowly but surely Evangelion unit seven is pulled upwards through the blue water by Eva two.  
  
-&-  
  
After securing the Eva's, rescuing survivors and salvaging what could from any wreckage the fleet carried on. What was left of the pacific fleet and the two Evangelion units soon arrived at Shin-Yokosuka.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin: "Pilot perish reporting, Captain Katsuragi. I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier!"  
  
Martin stud at attention, as stern as a wooden beam in front of Misato, who had a baseball sized sweat drop hanging off her head.  
  
Misato: "Ermm ye sure. There's no need for all the formalities just call me Misato"  
  
She chirped happily. Instantly Martin seamed more at ease,  
  
Martin: "Okay Misato, I'm pleased to meat you"  
  
He gave Misato a little bow.  
  
Misato: "Still formal but I suppose it'll do. Your living arrangements have been taken care of...Well temporarily any way. You will be assigned a guardian when a suitable one is found."  
  
Martin: "Pardon me, Misato but I have lived on my own for a long while as it is, why do I need a guardian?"  
  
Misato: "Because you are in a foreign country and also we like to keep an eye on our pilots for security reasons"  
  
Martin: "Oh I see, righty-o"  
  
Misato: "Rity-who?"  
  
Misato tried and fails to copy Martin's strange English.   
  
Martin: "Oh I mean, okay"  
  
He states while nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
Martin: "Erm where's Asuka?"  
  
Misato: "She left already, on one of the Eva transport trucks"  
  
Martin: "Oh. She's not very nice, is she?"  
  
Misato: "Oh you just have to get to know her. Do you want me to give you a ride?"  
  
Martin: "I don't want to be an inconvenience but I don't seam to have any other transportation, so ye I guess"  
  
Misato: "Great! Follow me"  
  
And so he did. If only he knew Misato's reputation in advance it would have saved him a couple of bumps and bruises but after managing to finally get his seat belt on the ride was a "little" safer but he was gonna need one hell of a sick bag at the end.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow the third chapter I think this turned out better than the first time round and I think my technique has improved a itnny bit, what do you think? Last time I stopped at chapter three but not this time ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come too. Oh ye before iforget EVA for EVA is getting it's won site I'm half way through making it. It'll ahve character bios and all soughts of stuff when it's finished I'll tell you ok ^^  
  
As all ways Flames, names and blames to ryouji_kaji_Uk@hotmail.com  
be-bye. 


	4. The Calm After The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, it is owned by GAINEX and other companies. Thank you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic.  
  
Martin is a character of my own design so don't steal him, ask and I may let you borrow him -_^  
  
This story is set after the Doppelganger Fight. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blackness stretched out for eternity, like a black hole that no light could escape. In this dark world hovered twelve black monoliths, each with a number and one-word, which aluminates their faces, SEELE. The room and the monoliths matched the hart and soul of those using them, dark, empty and evil.  
  
SEELE 03: The unit failed.  
  
A voice finally filled the darkness. It was old and tired but also angry.  
  
SELLE 08: The system is still defective.  
  
SEELE 07: We were lucky that we could retrieve it at all.  
  
SEELE 04: First it escapees the fourth branch while the system was being tested and then it engages some of our own units.  
  
SEELE 11: If it had defeated one of the units, it would have made things easier for us.  
  
SEELE 02: Yes Ikari has too much power.  
  
SEELE 01: When the promised time comes we will be able to over power Ikari, that is no concern.  
  
SEELE 02: What about the system?  
  
SEELE 01: It is being worked on. It is a pity it did not work properly, but it does not slow down the schedule, it was not meant to be ready yet. We have plenty of time.  
  
SEELE 12: Why, when it could have stuck the final blow, did it retreat?  
  
SEELE 08: We do not know.  
  
SEELE 01: It does not matter for the time been, we must concentrate on the other projects for now. This meeting is over.  
  
In sequence the black monoliths disappeared once again leaving the room to its dark loneliness.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji was tired. Since Asuka had left for some reason he found himself unable to sleep and the journey home from school seamed to be taking even longer, mocking him.  
  
Shinji: Walking sucks.  
  
He groaned to himself but continued walking. Finally he reached the apartment.  
  
Shinji: Tadaima.  
  
He called as he kicked off his shoes and headed for the kitchen for a drink of tea.  
  
Asuka: Well third child, at least you didn't blow the place up while I was gone.  
  
Shinji: Asuka!  
  
Shinji almost jumped out of his skin when he found Asuka stood in front of him, grinning.  
  
Shinji: Asuka.you.you're back, when did you get here?  
  
Asuka walked over to one of the beanbags on the floor and sat down.  
  
Asuka: Today. This morning actually, didn't Misato tell you?  
  
Shinji: She said you'd be home today but I didn't think it would be this early.  
  
Shinji explained as he made himself a drink of tea. Once he was done he went and sat on the sofa. There was a long silence, neither could think of anything to say. Finally Shinji spoke.  
  
Shinji: So.What's the new pilot like?  
  
Asuka: He's boring, heck you're even more entertainment that him!  
  
Shinji blushed not knowing weather to take the comment as a complement or an insult.  
  
Shinji: oh.  
  
Asuka: And that idiot can't even pilot his Eva, he ended up at he bottom of the sea. I had to fish him out with his umbilical cord.  
  
Asuka let out an exasperated grunt and lay down, Shinji just gazed into his tea.  
  
Shinji: Well you ended up in the sea on your first battle too, remember?  
  
Asuka gave him a death glair.  
  
Asuka: If you wish to live longer third child, I suggest you shut up.  
  
A loud audible gulp filled the apartment as Shinji began to sweat.  
  
Shinji: Gomen  
  
Asuka sprung to her feet. Shinji instinctively readied himself for a beating.but none came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Asuka storm off around the corner.  
  
Asuka: WILL YOU STOP SAYING SORRY ALREADY!  
  
After he heard the slam of her bedroom door he sighted and sank into the sofa.  
  
Shinji:...Gomen  
  
Shinji whispered quietly to himself before he finished of his tea and went to his room.  
  
-&-  
  
Misato locked the car onto the transport train as they finally pulled up to the entrance of the Geofront. She was a little worried as she looked over to the new pilot; he was changing many interesting colors white, green, and red.  
  
Misato: If you're gonna throw up don't do it in my car.  
  
Martin turned to look at Misato he seamed to be getting his composure back seeing how she wasn't driving any more.  
  
Martin: Well if you didn't drive like that I might not be feeling so sick, no disrespect of course.  
  
He smiled apologetically to her. Misato reached into the side of her door and pulled out a folder, handing it to Martin.  
  
Misato: I'm sure you've already been told about the Geofront but if there's any thing you don't know, it's in that folder.  
  
Martin took the folder and had a quick flick through it, Maps, books and other information about the Geofront and Evangelion.  
  
Martin: By the looks of these maps the Geofront is pretty big.  
  
Misato: Now that's the understatement of the year.  
  
As if on cue they entered the Gefront, it was huge. Building's hung from the ceiling like man made stalactites and at the bottom there were forests and other buildings.  
  
Martin: This is.is.wow!  
  
Misato: Pretty big?  
  
Martin: I take it back.it's bloody HUGE!  
  
Martin continued to gawp out of the car window as they descended.  
  
Misato: This is probably the most protected place on earth. We'll be heading to NERV base, I'll give you a little tour seeing how I've not got much else to do. *Well not really but those reports will take ages, I'll do them later*  
  
-&-  
  
In a dark room, illuminated by the tree of life depicted on the ceiling, Gendo Ikari, most probably the deadliest man on earth sits with sub- commander Fuyutsuki playing a game of chess.  
  
Fuyutsuki: So the thing that attacked unit seven and unit two was not an angel.  
  
Gendo: No. It was most likely a little gift from SEELE.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Yes the old men are anxious about you being in command of so many Evangelions.  
  
Fuyutsuki Laughed to himself as he moved another of the tiny peaces across the bored.  
  
Fuyutsuki: But they too need us to defeat the Angels. So why attack the Eva's?  
  
Gendo: My sources say that it wasn't meant too but the old men also hoped it would.  
  
Fuyutsuki: To make sure you're still controllable?  
  
Gendo: Mmm.Check mate.  
  
Gendo finished with a small smirk, moving his final peace on the board to win the game, Fuyutsuki smiled.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Indeed. I shall take my leave now  
  
Gendo: Very well.  
  
With that Fuyutsuki stud and left leaving Gendo Ikari to his thoughts once again.  
  
Gendo: *They will not be able to perfect the system*  
  
He reached for the phone and dialed a number, after three rings the other end picked up.  
  
Gendo: It's me. You know what to do.Very well.  
  
With out another word he hung up the receiver.  
  
-&-  
  
Misato and Martin stud in the Eva cages, Misato was smiling as the new pilot gawped and awed at the other Eva units.  
  
Misato: These are the Evangelions that your team mates pilot, Eva zero, one and two. You already know the pilot of unit two.  
  
Martin let out a huff as he looked to the unit, the damage from the last battle was almost completely repaired.  
  
Martin: Hell ye, I don't think we're gonna get on very well.  
  
Misato: Don't be silly, besides your going to be working together so we need you to be able to co-operate.  
  
Martin walked up to unit one, scrutinized the hideous mug it wore.  
  
Martin: When will I be able to meet the other pilots?  
  
Misato: You'll see them at school on Monday.  
  
Martin: School!?  
  
He snapped his head to Misato in shock, no one said he'd be going to school here, he was taught at the base back home not in a public school.  
  
Misato: Yes, all the pilots are in the same class by the way for protection.  
  
Martin once again returned his gaze to unit one.  
  
Martin: I thought all Eva unit's would have four eyes, like unit seven and unit two.  
  
Misato: For some reason they all have different appearances, like people I guess. By the way I wanted to ask you some thing about your Eva.  
  
Misato said as she looked at the newest addition to the Eva team.  
  
Martin: What?  
  
Misato: Why blue and red? Did you pick the color scheme?  
  
Martin: Well originally they wanted to do it gold but I thought gold was tacky even when they first chose me to be a child. Bye the looks of things they didn't care what color it was so they asked me what I'd Like.plus the commander and I were good friends.  
  
Martin laughed a bit embarrassed.  
  
Martin: But I didn't know what color I wanted so I said "why not blue and red for the union jack." and I couldn't decide which I liked more, red or blue. *As if I'm gonna tell her I wanted it to match my guitar*  
  
He laughed to himself as Misato just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Misato: Okay, if you say so.  
  
Misato began to walk off, Martin quickly followed.  
  
Martin: Where are we going now?  
  
Misato: I've still got to show you were the lockers, infirmary and cafeteria is and then after that I'll take you up to the command center.  
  
Martin: ermm sure.  
  
-&-  
  
Some time later on the command deck.  
  
Makoto: So we have another Evangelion?  
  
Shigeru: Ye, means we've got more of a chance against the Angels  
  
Shigeru replied happily. Maya however didn't look too happy.  
  
Makoto: What's wrong Maya? Worried about the workload we'll have with the new unit and pilot?  
  
Maya: No, I feel sorry for the new pilot.  
  
Both men looked at her then shrugged their shoulders in unison. There was a hydraulic hiss as the doors to the command center opened, allowing Misato and Martin entrance.  
  
Misato: And this is where we command every thing.  
  
Martin: Why else would it be called a command center?  
  
He smiled jokingly. Misato scratched the back of her neck embarrassed.  
  
Misato: Your right hehe.  
  
Makoto: Is this the new pilot Misato?  
  
He asked swiveling his seat around to face them.  
  
Misato: Yep, this is Martin.  
  
Martin: Pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
Makoto: Well I'm not used to being called sir haha.  
  
Misato: He's Makoto  
  
She said walking over to him, then Shigeru  
  
Misato: This is Shigeru.and this is Maya.  
  
Misato finished as she stepped up to Maya. All three waved and said hi.  
  
Ritsuko: You forgot to introduce me Misato  
  
Ritsuko appeared through the doors and walked towards her.  
  
Misato: Oh sorry. This is Ritsuko, Ritsuko this is.  
  
Ritsuko: I know the new pilot, Martin Perish.  
  
Martin walked up to Misato and Ritsuko giving a little bow.  
  
Martin: It's nice to meet you.  
  
Misato: Ritsuko will be supervising your sync test and stuff like that.  
  
Martin seamed a bit worried  
  
Martin: *Great, why do I get the feeling she's going to be yelling at me as much as Dr. Murcott?* I see. Misato were am I going to be staying?  
  
Misato: Your apartment is ready and your stuff has already been dropped off. We'll go now if you like?  
  
Martin: Hai.  
  
Both of them then left.  
  
Makoto: Nice kid.  
  
Maya: Ye pity he's going to be put through all this.  
  
Shigeru: I'm sure he'll do fine.  
  
Ritsuko: Come on you three, back to work.  
  
All three quickly swivelled their chairs around and continued with what they were doing.  
  
-&-  
  
Back in Misato's car every.  
  
Misato: Well at least you don't look like your going to throw up.  
  
Martin: Heaven forbid, I might actually get used to your driving.  
  
Misato: You know.you seam a lot different than this morning.  
  
Martin: I do?  
  
Misato: Ye, at first you were all "Yes Sir!" now you seam more laid back.  
  
Martin: really? Now that you mentioned it I am. I think I'm always like that around people I don't know.  
  
He smiled to Misato.  
  
Misato: Well I'm glad you're not as nervous now then. It shouldn't be too long till we get to your place.  
  
Martin: Hai.  
  
A few minutes later, thanks to Misato's driving they were at Martin's new home. Martin got out of the car and picked up his rucksack he had with him.  
  
Martin: What floor is it?  
  
Misato: The fifth floor, room 56 there aren't many other people in this apartment block are you sure you'll be okay?  
  
Misato asked as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Martin: I'm sure I'll be fine and it's not permanent you said, remember?  
  
Misato: Yes, but we still need to find a suitable guardian for you.  
  
Martin: Major  
  
Misato: Call me Misato, were not in work  
  
Martin: ermm okay Misato, I'll be okay. Please don't worry.  
  
Misato: It's my job to worry haha. Okay I'll stop worrying.  
  
They finally reached room 56. Retrieving the key from her pocket, Misato opened the door. It let out an ear piercing squeaked as the unmoved, rusty hinges were disturbed.  
  
Martin: I think I need to put some oil on that  
  
He cringed taking his hands away from his ears.  
  
Misato: Ye but apart from that every thing seams okay.  
  
She stated as she poked her head into the room before walking in, Martin followed her placing his bag near by.  
  
Martin: You were right all my stuff is here.  
  
Misato: Great! I've got to go, you will be able to settle in by your self, wont you?  
  
Martin nodded his head as he started to open the boxes.  
  
Martin: Like I said before "trust me"  
  
Misato headed towards the door leaving the keys on a nearby table.  
  
Misato: well if you need any thing you've got my number and I only live in the apartment complex down the street. Bye.  
  
And with that she left, the door squeaking closed behind her.  
  
Martin: Argh! Please tell me there's some oil some where in this place!  
  
And so he began his search for the allusive oil.  
  
-&-  
  
Misato: Tadaima!  
  
Misato called as she walked into her apartment.  
  
Misato: Shinji? Asuka? You home?  
  
Asuka and Shinji both came out of their rooms.  
  
Asuka and Shinji: Yes Misato?  
  
Apparently the sync training hadn't worn off yet.  
  
Misato: Oh there you two are. I just wanted to say sorry for not being here to cook you dinner but I had to show the new pilot around. So you guys can order out, ok?  
  
Asuka and Shinji both let out a sigh of relief thank god they didn't have to suffer Misato's cooking. They didn't know what's worse her food or her driving, either one was a death sentence.  
  
Misato: Oh, Asuka your friend called why'll you were gone, Hikari I think her name was. She brought your school printouts.  
  
Asuka: WHAT! I'm forced to pick up that dumpkof sixth child and when I get back I have homework! That's not fair!  
  
Misato: Life never is but you still have to do your homework. Shinji, are you gonna order the take out?  
  
Shinji: Sure.  
  
Shinji went to the phone and dialed for a take away while Asuka sat down on the sofa, arms crossed and fuming. Shinji looked over at her and smiled, Almost glad to see her back, even if she was loud and a pain.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- YAHOO! Fourth chapter and not any bad reviews and people like it too ^^ I'm happy and also I have my first prereader so a big shout out to Bucky  
  
ARIGATO FOR BEING MY FIRST PREREADER BUCKY!  
  
And a big shout out to all you readers and people that have reviewed my fan fic, ARIGATO!  
  
Also if any one can tell me how to do multiple rollover buttons in JAVA I'll be very grateful. The sooner I know the sooner I can get the EVA for EVA site done.  
  
As you can see some of Martin's weird attitude changes are showing, he has bad mood swings I guess lol. Good thing he's not a girl other wise people will think it was that time of the month (Kaji prepares to be murdered by any female readers) kidding, kidding. Sorry I'm in a stupid mode today.  
  
Looks like at first I made the mistake for calling Shigeru Hyuga lol silly how those guys are the same person.  
  
Well any way I'm gonna crash out now (scat and hit the sack). I should stop staying up till 3am especially with college and that (lucky for me I'm on half term :D). JAAMATAASHITE EVERY ONE!  
  
As all ways Flames, names and blames to ryouji_kaji_Uk@hotmail.com be-bye.  
  
Extra Omake (dedicated to the Makoto screw up lol) Makoto has fallen asleep at his conceal. Slowly but surly we can see his dreams.  
  
Makoto is sat on a train the sun setting in the background is bathing the coach in a strange red. Sat across from Makoto is sat another person, the only other person on the train but his face is in shadow.  
  
Hyuga: Hello Makoto  
  
Makoto: Who.Who are you?  
  
The man in the shadows slowly leans forward bring his face into view  
  
Hyuga: I am the Makoto inside your head  
  
Makoto: What the hell?  
  
Hyuga: Call me Hyuga; it'll make things easier  
  
Makoto: Okay but what do you want?  
  
Hyuga shrugs his shoulders  
  
Hyuga: I don't know but the question is why are you talking to your self?  
  
Makoto: Your talking to me!  
  
Hyuga: No I'm not  
  
Makoto: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Hyuga: No I'm not now wake up!  
  
Makoto is finally shaken from his sleep by Shigeru.  
  
Shigeru: It's about time! Why the heck were you talking to your self in your sleep? In any case hurry up before the command catches you sl.  
  
Gendo: Mr.Hyuga report to me at once  
  
Makoto: Oh hell *thanks me inside my head*  
  
Rei pops up out of the corner  
  
Rei: Hai  
  
Rei disappears and Makoto slumps of the Commanders office mentally scolding himself for falling asleep.or is he scolding the him inside himself? Who knows? Who cares? ======== Not a great Omake but at least you got some of Rei in there  
  
Kaji in Kajis head: Your gonna die  
  
Kaji: I know  
  
Well atch ya later guys. 


	5. First day, first meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies. Thanks you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic. This story is set after the Doppelganger Fight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Monday, the first day back to school for the children of Tokyo-Three after the short weekend. For the Eva pilots the weekend had been pretty dull. Hikari had visited Asuka to tell her all the gossip from while she was gone. Shinji just tided the apartment, did his homework and listened to music all the while trying to survive Asuka's teasing, which seamed to have picked up even more since she got back from England. Martin had been busy settling into his new apartment so he hadn't done much else. Rei however had disappeared into the depths of NERV over this weekend but seeing how no one really visited her, no one had known.  
  
In side classroom 2-A, the students were already filing in and gossiping. Most of the gossip today seamed to centre on the news of another new transfer student. Already roomers were starting to fly. In one group a heated discussion was taking place between three girls all stood around one desk.  
  
Cheryl: So have you guy's heard about the new student?  
  
Sara: Of course, who hasn't?  
  
Lisa: It seams a bit strange. I mean it was only a couple of weeks ago we got that new girl from Germany.  
  
Sara shot an unnoticed glair to Asuka.  
  
Sara: You mean the all high and mighty, Asuka.  
  
Cheryl: Well this one's a guy so we might be in luck.  
  
The freckled girl grinned and giggled.  
  
Sara: Have any of you seen him yet?  
  
Lisa: I have. I saw him on the street this morning, he's got long brown hair and you can defiantly tell he's a foreigner. He had a Walkman with him too, real loud. It sounded like some sought of classical.  
  
Sara: What? From what I heard he was into rock.  
  
Cheryl: Mickey said that she heard he was the artistic type. Some of the girls have said he looks cute too.  
  
Asuka, hearing the conversation, storms up to the small group of gossiping girls.  
  
Asuka: Well you're all wrong; he's nothing but a big fat dork.  
  
And as suddenly as Asuka came, she went, sitting back in her seat. Leaving behind three very confused and nervous girls.  
  
Meanwhile the three stooges were having their own little discussion.  
  
Kensuke: Shinji you've met the new guy haven't you? After all he's a pilot.  
  
Shinji: No I haven't.  
  
Touji: Well I don't think he'll be as bad as the Red Devil.  
  
Shinji: Asuka's not all that bad once you get to know her.  
  
Touji: The invincible Shinji sticking up for his wife.  
  
Kensuke: Isn't it sweet?  
  
Shinji: I am not!  
  
Shinji yells a little too loud grabbing the attention of the class but before any thing else happens to embarrass the poor fourteen year old the door to the class opens and the old sensei walks in with the new student, wearing a black jacket over the standard uniform. Every one quickly scurries to their seats as Hikari commands them to rise, bow and sit.  
  
Taisho: Good morning students, it would appear today we have a new student all the way from England so lets make him feel welcome. Please introduce yourself.  
  
Martin: I'm Perish Martin, I enjoy drawing, music and motorcycles. I'm glad to be here.  
  
Martin takes a small bow and looks to the teacher.  
  
Taisho: Very good, however I'll have to ask you to remove the coat as it is not part of the regulation school uniform.  
  
Martin blinked dumbly at the teacher, looked at his jacket, then to the rest of the class. Indeed every one was wearing the same clothes, white shirts, black pants and the girls had their sailor fukus on. All except for one boy who was wearing a black sweatshirt, sat at the back of the class.  
  
Martin: *How come that guy can wear that sweatshirt and I can't wear my jacket? Oh well I don't want to get in trouble on my first day so...* sigh...  
  
Martin slowly removes the jacket and tucks it into his book bag trying to ignore the giggles and whispers of the class.  
  
Martin: Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Taisho: That's all right. Please take the seat behind Miss. Ayanami.  
  
The old man pointed to a blue hair girl sat near one of the windows of the room. It seamed she wasn't paying any attention to the class at all, preferring to stair out of the window. Rei did not understand why the Commander made her come to school, she was already as smart as a college student and she didn't interact with the other students so there wasn't really much point in being here but she came never the less.  
  
Martin gave a polite nod to the teacher, walked over to the seat and then pulled out his laptop, ready to take notes.  
  
Taisho: Well, now that we're all ready, let's begin our lesson.  
  
As usual what started as a history lesson soon turned into the teacher's rambling on about his memories of Second Impact. All the students were either sleeping or talking to friends on their laptops. Shinji had long since dozed off, Asuka too and Rei was looking out of the window. Martin had started out taking notes but once he realized he knew all the stuff the teacher was babbling on about his mind started to wonder as he took in his new surroundings.  
  
Martin: *I know the other pilots are here but I'm not sure who they are. Damn I remember looking at their files and stuff but for the hell of me I can't remember their names. I don't really know that much just from reading about them maybe I should talk to them...I got it! I'll invite them around to my place for a little get together, genius. I'll just ask some of the students who they are and invite them around later.*  
  
After making his mind up on how to get to know the other pilots and having nothing else to do he decided to take a quick nap.  
  
*Bringgg!*  
  
All the student that were still asleep were suddenly and rudely awakened by the lunch time bell and if not by that then they would defiantly be woken up by the class rep. Soon all the students had left the class room and were eating outside. It was a nice day and the student's had decided to take advantage of it.  
  
Touji: Da new guy doesn't seam like all dat.  
  
Shinji: Well you haven't even spoken to him yet.  
  
Touji: I can tell by looking at him. I'm a great judge of character.  
  
Kensuke: Isn't that what you thought with Ikari?  
  
Touji: Ah, shut up!  
  
The three stooges continued to eat their lunch when a shadow came over them.  
  
Martin: Ermm excuse me, which one of you is Ikari Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Yes? I'm Ikari Shinji.  
  
Martin: So you're the pilot of Eva unit one?  
  
He nodded at the question, looking up at Martin who smiled with an out stretched hand.  
  
Martin: Well I'm pleased to meet you Shinji.  
  
Shinji shook the offered hand.  
  
Shinji: Erm sure...  
  
Martin: Err would you and the other pilots like to come to my place later?  
  
Shinji was a bit worried being asked this out of the blue after all this guy was a stranger too him and Shinji did not feel right going to his place by himself.  
  
Martin: "If you want your friends can come too."  
  
Shinji: I guess it would be alright...*I should be able to trust him he is a pilot and all* ...sure, why not.  
  
Martin: Great Misato knows were it is, she your guardian right? Seven a good time?  
  
Shinji just nodded his head at both questions and then Martin was gone, only looking over his shoulder to shout, "see ya".  
  
Kensuke: See? I told you. A bit weird but still seams like a nice guy.  
  
Touji quickly jabbed his glasses wearing friend in the arm.  
  
Touji: I said, SHUT UP!  
  
The bell to end lunch rang and once again the students returned to class.  
  
-&-  
  
School was over; Asuka and Shinji walked home together like usual. Asuka was in a bad mood; something Shinji found was becoming quite common. Suddenly Asuka stops dead in her tracks and Shinji narrowly avoids colliding with her back.  
  
Asuka: God damn it! Why is every one talking about him!?  
  
Shinji stars at Asuka as she explodes for apparent no reason.  
  
Shinji: A...about who...Asuka?  
  
She spins on her heals staring down at a cowering Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Were you born with only half a brain!? That baka Sixth child of course!  
  
Shinji quickly looks around the empty street, seemingly baron except for a few cars.  
  
Shinji: but, but...no one's here except for you and me and I didn't say any thing...  
  
Asuka: Gerrr ANTA BAKA! Not here at school. Jesus, you weren't even given half a brain!  
  
Shinji: ermm, well, errr...I, I spoke to him and he...doesn't seam all that bad. If it were physically possible Asuka would have been more pissed off.  
  
Asuka: That's what I mean! He's only been here a day and already every one's all "he's all this" or "he's all that" ARGH! Why can't they see what an idiot he is!?  
  
Shinji: *I think it would be best if I keep my moth closed about every acting like that about her...*  
  
Asuka growled one more time before turning and continuing on.  
  
Shinji:...Yep, defiantly a good idea...  
  
Shinji jogged to catch up with Asuka but thought it better not to walk beside her so dropped behind a bit. The rest of the journey past in silence... if you exclude Asuka's growls and German insults.  
  
-&-  
  
Rei had already made it home and was now laying on her bed thinking about the days' events. Her room was as bad as ever with clothes and other things littered across the floor. Many normal people would go crazy in this room but Ayanami didn't seam to notice or care about the dirty, empty room.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Martin: Hi. You're Ayanami Rei, right?  
  
Rei: Hai  
  
Martin: Ermm...Well I'm Martin and I just wanted to say hi  
  
He offered her his hand; she looked at the hand, then at Martin. Martin lowers his hand then scratches his head embarrassed from the unexpected reaction, or lack there of.  
  
Martin: Well ermm I'm having a little get together with the other pilots at my place and I was wondering if you would like to join us/?  
  
Rei: I do not think the command will approve  
  
Martin: Oh? Well Shinji's coming.  
  
Rei: I see. Does the gathering concern Eva?  
  
Martin: Well I guess so, in a way. I want to know the people I'll be working with in battle.  
  
Rei: In that case I shall attend the gathering.  
  
Martin: Great, you know where my place is right?  
  
Rei: Ha, I have read your report.  
  
Martin: Okay, the other will be there about seven so I guess I'll see you then. That's all I had to say hehe, see ya.  
  
Rei watched his back leave the room before continuing with her lunch.  
  
Rei: *Strange* End flashback.  
  
Rei: *Why did the Sixth act like that? He seamed embarrassed. Why does he want to meet I and the other pilots?*  
  
Rei looked at the small clock in the corner of her room, seeing it was nearly time to leave she stood from the bed and went to get a shower.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka and Shinji had finally arrived home, Misato didn't seam to be anywhere around.  
  
Asuka: Gerr she's probably out with MY Kaji! Could today get any worse?  
  
Asuka stormed of to her room to get changed while Shinji made dinner.  
  
Shinji: Why do I put up with all of this?  
  
Shinji heard the water running. At least while Asuka was in the bath she wouldn't be nagging at him.  
  
Shinji: *Come to think of it why do I put up with all of Asuka's nagging and teasing? Is it because I'm scared? No, I don't think so...although she can be scary, really scary at times. Is it because we have to live together? No, if that was the reason I put up with her teasing I could easily live on my own like Ayanami. Is it because I care...for her?* This thought struck Shinji so hard he nearly dropping the waffles he was making on the floor.  
  
Shinji: *Could I care for, Asuka? No way! It can't be...*  
  
Shinji was snapped from his thoughts by three things one was a shouting Asuka, another was the smell of smoke and the final one was the pain of his hand burning after he realized the waffles had caught fire.  
  
Shinji: WAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka had managed to stop the small fire why'll Shinji had gone off to run his hand under cold water.  
  
Asuka: Anta baka! What the hell were you doing to set fire to the waffles? And you were stupid enough to burn your hand. Jeez I'd expect this kind of stuff if it was Misato cooking.  
  
Shinji: Well I...*should I tell her I was thinking of her?*  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka as he bandaged his hand.  
  
Shinji: *judging by the look on her face I better not. If I told her anyway she'd probably kill me or worse tease me. She wouldn't like me any way so-*  
  
Asuka: BAKA HENTAI! Stop staring at me!  
  
Shinji quickly concentrated on his hand again trying not to blush.  
  
Shinji: I...I wasn't staring!  
  
Asuka slowly walked up to Shinji and whispered in a teasing voice.  
  
Asuka: Of course you were staring, you want me don't you Shinji...This beautiful body?  
  
Asuka steps to the side of Shinji and runs her hands over her sides and hip's.  
  
Asuka: *Oh my god the look on his face! I swear he's going to have a nosebleed.*  
  
Shinji was speechless his mind was screaming at him that's she was just teasing but his hormones had long since taken over. Asuka walked up to him and looked him in the face. Shinji's mind finally retook control and he backed away a bit, unfortunately for Shinji a kitchen chair doesn't have much room to back up on and with a crash he fell to the floor, revealing his rather prominent bulge.  
  
Asuka: BAKA HENTAI!!!!!  
  
Asuka swiftly delivered her judgment on the pore Shinji that lay on the floor. After a few kicks and slaps she was satisfied and left for the living room.  
  
Asuka: You shouldn't get so excited Third Child!  
  
Shinji:...Ouch...*not likes it's my fault you tease me too much.*  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji walked out of the bathroom after a quick shower, his hand was still sore and so where the other parts of his anatomy that Asuka had attacked. He walked into the living room where the young Evangelion pilot was lay reading a magazine.  
  
Shinji: *Damn! I forgot to tell her about the Martin's invitation*  
  
Shinji walked to where Asuka was lay and sat down on the floor, keeping at least arms distance away, for safety reasons.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, Martin's invited us to his place do you want to come?  
  
Asuka dropped her magazine and glared at Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Why the hell would I want to go see him!? He's a jackass!  
  
Shinji: Well he did invite us and it would be kind a rude if we didn't show up.  
  
Asuka turned back to her magazine trying to ignore Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Like I care.  
  
Shinji: Come on Asuka, it could be fun he might not be as bad as you think.  
  
Asuka didn't say anything.  
  
Shinji: Okay if you don't like it we can come back, okay? *What's all this "we" stuff? Why do I even care if she come or not?*  
  
Asuka: Fine! Just stop nagging me already! *Great, why did I say yes?*  
  
Shinji waited in the living room as Asuka stood up and went to get changed, once she was finished they began to leave. It was then Shinji remembered he didn't know where he was going.  
  
Asuka: BAKA! Don't you know any thing!?  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry, I'll try and ring Misato.  
  
Asuka: Well hurry up or we're gonna be late!?  
  
Shinji: *Why does she care all of a sudden*  
  
Shinji walked into the kitchen and press the speed dial for Misato's cell phone.  
  
Asuka stood in the hall, impatiently tapping her foot and shooting ice daggers from her blue eyes towards the kitchen.  
  
Shinji involuntary shivered in the kitchen  
  
Shinji: what the? Feels like I'm being glared at...  
  
Quickly looking around the room Shinji didn't find any one around and went back to the phone. Soon he was back out of the kitchen holding a peace of paper that had Martin's address scribbled on it.  
  
Asuka: It's about damn time.  
  
Shinji: Sorry, it's not that far from here actually. You ready too go?  
  
Asuka: Yes, now move it!  
  
The fiery red head yelled as she yanked Shinji out of the apartment and towards the elevator.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well the end of another chapter ^^ lol and I'd just said the fic was going to be on hates too, I wish I'd make up my mind.  
  
Sorry it took so long guys but my life has been total sh*t right now with parents fighting and wanting to get divorced, loads of projects to be done, I got my girl friend coming up from Essex for Christmas, which I have to make arrangements over and I wanna get my own place so all in all life sucks and I'm surprised that I get time to write.  
  
Oh and I got another prereader I'd like to give a big shout out to Chris Ta thanks for the great job and thank you too Bucky, if it wasn't for you guys my fic wouldn't be as readable.  
  
Again I'm really sorry I took so long and I hope you enjoyed the fic so far. If you have any comment or suggestions, e-mail me ^^. Flames, Name and Blames to ryouji_kaji_uk@hotmail.com 


	6. A dead past a tipsy future

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies. Thanks you and please enjoy my first even Fanfic. This story is set after the Doppelganger Fight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka had finally let go of Shinji and both teenagers now walked down the streets of Tokyo 3. The sky was an orangey, red as the sun had begun to set and the streets were mostly clear of people. Since the Angels started attacking less and less people were going out, in fear of an attack.  
  
Shinji: It seams to be getting darker earlier these days.  
  
Shinji stated looking out on the beautiful sunset that he could see in the gaps of the buildings. His red head companion didn't reply, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Shinji: I've got an idea! Why don't we go get a present for Martin? It's a little while before the stores close.  
  
Asuka humphed and glared at Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Why the hell should we get him a present?  
  
Shinji: well...erm...he-he did invite us around and-and it would be nice to say thanks.  
  
The young boy shrunk into the collar of his shirt under Asuka's glair.  
  
Asuka: Fine! Do what you want but I'm not paying for it.  
  
Shinji: huh? Ermm sure...*She actually agreed with me? Well soughta' but still. What's going on with her?*  
  
Shinji quickly shakes his head bring him back to the real world.  
  
Shinji: I guess we better hurry up. We've got a few minutes before we have to be at his apartment.  
  
So the two teenagers went on their way.  
  
-&-  
  
The time reached seven o'clock and on that exact moment Ayanami Rei pressed the doorbell to Perish Martin's apartment...no answer. After waiting a while Rei turned to leave just as the elevator doors at the end of the corridor opened and a panting Martin with several carrier bags falls through the doors. Quickly picking himself up he found himself under the gaze of the red-eyed girl.  
  
Martin: Oh, Rei, hi.... ermm you're a little early aren't you?  
  
Rei: The appointed time of the gathering was seven o'clock, was it not?  
  
Martin: Ye...  
  
Rei: Then I am on time.  
  
Martin: What?  
  
Martin shifted one of the bags to his right hand and looked at his wristwatch.  
  
Martin: But-But this says it's six forty-five...  
  
He put the watch to his ear, shaking it hoping to hear some sign of life from the silent peace of machinery.  
  
Martin: Damn, it's dead!  
  
Fishing into his pocket he pulled out a key card and continued down the corridor, Rei following silently behind.  
  
Martin: Sorry about that Rei.  
  
She remained silent as Martin unlocked the door to his apartment and with an ear-piercing squeak it opened. Rei seams as if she didn't notice or care and so Martin and Rei entered the little apartment closing the door behind them.  
  
Martin: Rei I know this may seam a little rude but could you help me sought out the food and drink, it doesn't look like the others are here yet and with my stupid watch I haven't had time to set every thing up.  
  
Rei: Very well. What is it you wish me to do?  
  
Martin: Just put the stuff in these bags on the table, that's all.  
  
Martin puts the bags on a small coffee table and heads out of the room.  
  
Martin: I'm just gonna get some oil for that door again.  
  
Once the sixth child was out of the room Rei silently walked over to the table and began her allotted task. Nearly finished emptying the bags Rei notices a picture frame laying face down on the floor. Picking it up she discovered it was a picture of Martin and a young girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Both were smiling and pulling odd faces at the camera.  
  
Looking at the picture Rei began to get a strange feeling, she felt warm and soft inside but also she felt cold like something was missing inside of her. She almost felt happy seeing the two young people in the picture enjoying their selves but she felt painfully hollow too.  
  
Rei: *What...What is this strange feeling inside of me? I do not understand, is this loneliness? But I have never felt it before, why now?*  
  
Not able to understand these surfacing feelings she suppressed them and places the picture on the table, along with the food and drink she just unpacked.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka: You're an idiot you know that?  
  
Shinji: I said I was sorry.  
  
Shinji and Asuka exit the lift on Martin's floor.  
  
Asuka: Well now we're late!  
  
Shinji: It wasn't my fault, I didn't know what to get him.  
  
Asuka: Oh and it wasn't your fault you embarrassed both of us in the store? Do you know how it feels having ten people behind you glaring, while the guy your with fish's around his cloths trying to find money for something he spent 10 minutes to decide on getting in the first place?  
  
Shinji: I thought I had enough money with me.  
  
Asuka: If it weren't for me you'd still be looking in the bottom of your shoe for lose change. You should be grateful.  
  
The arguing teens finally came to the door of Martin's apartment and without another word Shinji rang the doorbell a couple of second later Martin was at the door.  
  
Martin: Shinji, you came, great!  
  
Then Martin saw the firey red head to the right of Shinji, still smiling his eyebrow twitched.  
  
Martin: Asuka, I didn't expect you to come. Well please come in, the both of you.  
  
Stepping to the side they both enter, Asuka only snorted at Martin as she went.  
  
Martin: *gerr...*Sigh*...women. As the old saying goes can't live with them can't get a migraine with out 'em*  
  
Martin closed the door and showed his guest to the small living room where Rei was sitting patiently.  
  
Martin: Please take a seat and help yourself to any of the food and drink you want.  
  
After his two new guests made their selves comfortable Martin did so too.  
  
Shinji: Oh ye I almost forgot...here.  
  
Shinji put his hand in his pocket and took out a small package. He handed it over to Martin with a slight bow.  
  
Shinji: T-thank you for having us.  
  
Martin: Oh man, you didn't need to get me a present but thank you.  
  
Martin opened the package and inside was a little key chain with "The best of luck in Tokyo 3" painted in gold and a picture of Sachiel on the back. With a quite giggle Martin clipped it onto his trousers belt loop.  
  
Martin: I don't have any keys so I'll leave it there for now.  
  
He rose and gave them an overly exaggerated bow.  
  
Martin: I humbly except your great gift. Now please enjoy thie hospitality and eat.  
  
While sitting he gestured to the array of readymade sandwiches, sweats, drinks and other junk foods. After a few seconds the children dug in to the treats on offer, only Rei however, did not.  
  
Martin: *chew, chew, swallow* Rei...Why don't you eat something? Don't you like any of these?  
  
Rei: I have already eaten and I do not eat such things.  
  
Her delicate hand pointed to one of the chocolate bars on the table, Martin almost fainted.  
  
Martin: What?! You don't eat sweats? Haha you're kidding right?  
  
Rei: I do not "kid".  
  
Seeing an opportunity to take a dig at Rei, Asuka pitched in, still chomping down a ham sandwich.  
  
Asuka: Ye she never does anything, doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, all she does is follow orders like a doll.  
  
Rei: I am not a doll.  
  
Asuka: Ye right, you'd probably kill yourself if you were ordered to.  
  
Rei:...  
  
Martin: Please I wanted to get to know all of you, not watch you girl's fight.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka went silent and Martin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Martin: That's better. So lets see were should I start? Ermm...Ah! What's every one's full name?  
  
Asuka: Why do you want to know that? Didn't you look at our files?  
  
Martin shrugged and smiled at the question.  
  
Martin: I did but I thought it would be a good question to get the ball rolling. Okay I'll go first my full name is Perish, Martin Leon. Leon was my dad's first name, and you?  
  
Martin nods towards Asuka. Standing, she dramatically announced her identity.  
  
Asuka: I already told you my name but just for the sake of it my full name is the great Soryou, Asuka Langley and don't you forget it!  
  
Martin looks to Shinji who quickly finishes his drink before answering.  
  
Shinji: My name is Ikari, Shinji.  
  
Martin: Just that? No middle name?  
  
Shinji: Ermm no, I don't have one of those.  
  
Martin: Okay. Rei what about you?  
  
Rei: My name is Ayanami, Rei.  
  
Martin: All cool names. I think I know where every one's from Rei and Shinji are from right here in Japan and Asuka is from Germany right?  
  
Rei: Correct.  
  
Asuka: Just curious Sixth Child but what about your family? I asked on the journey here but you...ignored me...  
  
Asuka looked ready to bite Martin's head off just at the memory of his arrogance.  
  
Martin: Ermm well sorry about that hehe it's just not a subject I'm comfortable with. I will tell you that my dad did work for the Navy, he was actually on one of the ships escorting Eva Unit-02.  
  
Shinji: And what does he do now? Is he still in the Navy?  
  
Martin's expression turned grim and he stole a quick glair at Asuka.  
  
Martin: No...He died on that very day the Angel attacked the fleet that was transporting Unit-02.  
  
Martin remembers watching the video report and how Unit-02 flipped through the air and landed on the ship his farther was on and at the last minute jumping off leaving the ship, it's occupants and his farther to face the assault of the angel, alone.  
  
The room temperature seamed to drop into a deadly cold at that moment but then Martin laughed as he snapped out of his memory.  
  
Martin: But I guess it wasn't your fault you were doing your job and he was doing his. That's just how it goes I guess. I know what will solve this gloomy moment, just wait here a second.  
  
Rei, Shinji and Asuka watched as Martin stood and left the room, coming back a short while later with a bottle in his hands.  
  
Martin: Haha vodka always does the trick.  
  
Shinji choked or his drink of Cola as Martin lay the bottle on the table.  
  
Martin: What's wrong?  
  
Shinji: We can't drink that we're only fourteen.  
  
Martin seamed confused at Shinji's reluctants to drink.  
  
Martin: Why? In England we drink under age not many people seam to care, except old ladies. Besides it's only illegal to "buy" alcohol under age not drink it. Isn't it the same here?  
  
Asuka grabs the bottle and unscrews the lid ready to drink it straight from the bottle.  
  
Asuka: Don't worry. Shinji's just a little boy, he's too scared to drink.  
  
Shinji: I am not!  
  
Asuka: Prove it!  
  
Shinji: Fine!  
  
Shinji grabbed the bottle from Asuka's hand and took a giant drink straight from the bottle.  
  
Martin: Ermm I wouldn't do that...  
  
But it was too late; He'd already gulped a mouthful.  
  
Shinji: Gagghh! Water! It burns *Cough! Cough!*  
  
Shinji jumped up and ran into the nearby Kitchen desperate for a cold drink to extinguish the fire from the vodka. Asuka and Martin were both rolling around the floor in laughter.  
  
Martin: HAHAHAHA I tried to warn you HAHAHAHA I can't even drink it straight from the bottle and I've drunk since I found my dads stash HAHAHAHA!  
  
A few minutes later and Shinji was back, taking his seat once again in- between Rei and Asuka.  
  
Martin: Here.  
  
Martin picked up a can of Cola, a cup and the bottle of vodka.  
  
Martin: It's best to mix it with something else to ease the taste.  
  
Poring the contents of the can into the cup and a bit of vodka he handed it to Shinji. A little cautious after the first try he gingerly took a sip, spluttering a bit at first.  
  
Martin: Better?  
  
Shinji: I can still taste it but it's better this time.  
  
Nodding Martin pored out three more vodka and Cola's for himself, Asuka and Rei. Asuka quickly gulping hers back, while Rei just stared at the cup.  
  
Asuka: Come on wonder girl! Drink it!  
  
Rei: I do not wish too.  
  
Asuka: Do you always have to be such a doll? Just drink it.  
  
Rei: Why should I drink it, when it is obvious from Pilot Ikari's earlier reaction, that it tastes very unpleasant?  
  
Asuka: Because it's fun.  
  
Rei: How can this be "fun"?  
  
Martin: Rei it really doesn't taste that bad in cola, try a little.  
  
Rei: I do not think the commander would approve I or any of the other pilot's drinking this.  
  
Asuka slammed her nearly empty cup on the table.  
  
Asuka: There she goes again, the commanders little doll.  
  
Rei: I am not a doll.  
  
Asuka: Then prove it, take a drink even Shinji can do it.  
  
She pointed to a slightly red faced Shinji still drinking down his first glass of vodka and Cola.  
  
Martin: *Man, he looks tipsy already, must be a lightweight*  
  
Rei looked at Shinji, then the cup, then Asuka, then once again Shinji and finally the cup.  
  
Rei: *I...I am not a doll*  
  
Shaking, Rei's white hand reached for the cup and brought it too her lips.  
  
Rei: *Not a doll*  
  
And so she sipped from the cup feeling the slightly burning sensation pass her tongue and throat.  
  
Rei: *hick*  
  
Rei quickly placed the cup on the table, as her face turned red.  
  
Rei: I...I do not wish to drink any more.  
  
Asuka: Chicken.  
  
Just then a hand took Rei's cup from the table.  
  
Martin: It's okay Rei, if you really don't want to it's not our place to force you.  
  
Martin pored her a normal Cola and handed it to her.  
  
Asuka: I still think she's chicken.  
  
Martin: Well I guess that's an upgrade from a doll then.  
  
Asuka glared at Martin quickly making him shut up. Shinji finished his cup and put it on the table.  
  
Shinji: I don't think I should drink any more either.  
  
Martin: Well you're not as much of a lightweight as I thought if you know when to quite. How about you Asuka? Do you know when to quite?  
  
Asuka: I never quite!  
  
Martin smiled at Asuka as she grabbed the vodka and pored herself another glass.  
  
Martin: *Maybe I should tell her in a case like this that's not a good thing*.  
  
The rest of the night passed with the teenagers talking and drinking, trying to avoid talking about their past as it seamed to be a touchy subject for all present.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka was more than slightly drunk after drinking at least half the bottle of vodka herself. Asuka was laughing, joking and making a fool of herself, Shinji was hoping she wouldn't remember what happened other wise she'd go crazy and probably kills any one who was their to see her.  
  
Shinji: It's getting late I think we better go. Misato will probably kill us when she sees Asuka.  
  
Martin: Oops, sorry I forgot you lived with a guardian. If I remembered I wouldn't of let you guys drink cause you'd get in trouble.  
  
Shinji: It's okay if Misato's home she'll probably be drunk herself ha-ha.  
  
Asuka: I don't want to go yet! I'm having fun.  
  
Asuka sluggishly said with her head face down on the table.  
  
Martin: Ermm Maybe I should call you guys a cab.  
  
Asuka: I don't need a stinking cab! Come on Shinji let's show him the power of the great Asuka!  
  
Asuka stood to leave but stumbled, quickly Shinji managed to catch her.  
  
Martin: Are you sure?  
  
With out a word Asuka straightened herself and headed to the door.  
  
Shinji: Ermm well thank you it was fun. See you at school.  
  
Shinji followed Asuka and the two were gone. Martin looked too Rei who still had a bit of pink on her face. Martin didn't know weather it was from the small bit for vodka she drunk or the embarrassment from Asuka. If it was any one else Martin thought they would have died from all the embarrassing questions and statements but Rei just seamed to ignore it. He knew he was embarrassed when Asuka saw the picture of him and Mandy and accused them of being a couple.  
  
Martin: Rei will you be okay getting home?  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Rei stands to leave but Martin stops her.  
  
Martin: let me walk you home I wouldn't feel right knowing any one is walking the streets on their own so late at night.  
  
Rei: There is no need.  
  
Martin holds up his hand as he grabs his jacket.  
  
Martin: No arguments I'm taking you home.  
  
After he got his coat both Martin and Rei left.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka stumbled into Shinji for the ninth time as they walked home. Shinji really wished they had taken a taxi as Asuka had resorted to leaning on him. He wouldn't of minded really, except she kept grabbing him in the most awkward of places and showing her ample breasts which was having the effect it would have on any teenaged boy loaded with hormones.  
  
Shinji: Maybe we should have taken the taxi Asuka.  
  
Asuka: I don't need any stinking taxi. Besides...I wanted.... to walk with you...  
  
Shinji almost dropped Asuka in shock, did she just really say what he thought she said. He shook it from his head.  
  
Shinji: *it's just the alcohol talking not Asuka*  
  
He continued as Asuka sang a song in German. Occasionally he'd hear his name and guessed she was just insulting him.  
  
It took a little longer than usual for Shinji and Asuka to make it home for obvious reasons, luckily Misato was nowhere to be found. Asuka was almost falling asleep standing up as they headed to her room.  
  
He sat Asuka on the mattress and was about to leave when he hears Asuka speak.  
  
Asuka: Shinji...don't leave yet come here.  
  
Shinji's knees nearly gave way beneath him as he froze in his tracks. He turned back to Asuka, who was patting the bed softly next to her. Slowly and shakily he sat.  
  
Asuka: Kiss me.  
  
Shinji: WHAT!  
  
Shinji nearly fell of Asukas bed as she inched closer to him.  
  
Asuka: I want a good night kiss.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, you-your drunk.  
  
Asuka: No I'm not, now kiss me.  
  
Slowly Asuka's head came towards Shinji's. The young pilot was fighting with him self over what to do. He wanted to kiss her but he also knew she was drunk and if she remembered what happened he might as well reserve a place at the morgue.... his hormones won and he prepared himself for the kiss. What he got was completely different he felt a weight fall on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he saw Asuka sleeping soundly on his shoulder.  
  
Shinji: *Phew I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed*  
  
Shinji lightly lay Asuka down and then walked to the door but stoped before closing it.  
  
Shinji: Good night Asuka pleasant dreams.  
  
And then he left, closing the door silently behind him and then heading to his own room.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin had just left Rei's place and was heading home. He was shocked at the state of Rei's apartment. How any one could live in such a place he didn't know but he brushed it off as none of his business, people live how they want and it wasn't his right to judge how they live.  
  
The night was windy and the cold was nipped at his face but he didn't notice much as he was concentrating on the fun time he had just experienced with his three co-pilots. He remembered how Asuka had said he and the "girl in the photo" were a couple and how it had taken ages to convince her other wise.  
  
Martin: *It was fun back then with Mandy I wonder how she's doing. She's probably mad at me for leaving like I did that's why she hasn't wrote...Maybe she's waiting for me to write first...Should I?...Ye I can't just lose contact with her after being with her so long. I'll write her a letter when I get home. I might write Ian one too, see how he's doing.*  
  
And so Martin continued home smiling as he thought of friends old and new.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- WAHH! more author blag! help! lol  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter I tried to get in some character development into this chapter. I hope that the Asuka getting drunk thing wasn't too bad (please don't kill me ^^; )  
  
Well I havn't realy got much to say this time guys. Thanks for reading be- bye!  
  
All flames names and blames goto ryouji_kaji_uk@hotmail.com 


	7. Magma Diver, In Hot Watter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangleion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies. Thank you and please enjoy my first ever Fanfic. This story is set after the Doppelganger Fight.  
  
!warning! This is one longggggg chapter so be prepaired some event s aren't much diffenrt from the magma diver episode so if you don't want it spoilt DON'T READ. Don't say I didn't warn you guys. See ya  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka groggily pulled herself from off her bed. The night before was a blur, she could only remember odd events but had the sinking feeling she did something bad. She stood and walked to her bedroom door, cradling her pounding head.  
  
Asuka: *Now I know how Misato feels in the morning*  
  
As her door slid open she was greeted with the sight of Shinji coming from his own room. He didn't look at his best either but nowhere near as bad as Asuka was.  
  
Shinji: G.Good Morning, Asuka.  
  
She grunted at her roommate seemingly not having the strength to do anything else.  
  
Shinji: You don't look so good. I hope you're better for the trip.  
  
Asuka sprang at Shinji grabbing his arms with a vice grip, her headache soon forgotten.  
  
Asuka: What! It's today!  
  
Shinji: N-no, ah, it's tomorrow, you're hurting my arm.  
  
Asuka dropped Shinji breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't want to miss the school trip she'd been looking forward to it for longer than she could remember.  
  
Shinji: I'm surprised you forgot. You've been excited about it since it was announced.  
  
Asuka: Well it's not my fault you got me drunk.  
  
Shinji sprang to his feet as Asuka turned with a "humph".  
  
Shinji: I did not! It's your own fault! You wouldn't stop!  
  
Asuka: As if! And you kissed me!  
  
Shinji: What! How could you remember? You were still drunk!  
  
Quickly spinning on her heals she stomped back towards Shinji  
  
Asuka: What! You mean you did! First you kiss me in my sleep and now you take advantage of me when I'm drunk! Damn Pervert!  
  
Shinji: I did not! You tried to kiss me! But then you fell asleep!  
  
Asuka: No way, why would I want to kiss a little boy like you? Even if I was drunk!  
  
Shinji: Wel-  
  
Before Shinji could finish his argument the door to Misato's room swung open and their guardians slouched over form stepped out reeking of alcohol and who knows what else.  
  
Misato: Hay you two keep it down I'm not feel-Gulp!  
  
Misato quickly ran past the two teens into the bathroom, where she experienced the effect of mixing too much alcohol. Shinji and Asuka both grimaced and then headed off their different ways. Shinji grabbed a bucket and other stuff needed to clean up after his guardian and Asuka went to get her school uniform.  
  
Asuka: I've not finished with you Third Child, We'll talk about this on the way to school.  
  
Shinji's hart sank in dread this could only mean two things, one she was going to yell at him and make his life a living hell all day or two beat the living crap out of him and then make his life a living hell.  
  
-&-  
  
Touji: Oh man! What the hell happened to you?  
  
Kensuke: It's the mark of the demon!  
  
Touji: Just exactly how many time's DID she slap you?  
  
Shinji stood before his two friends, his face shun like a freshly polished floor because of the several glowing hand marks plastered across his face.  
  
Shinji: I lost count at seven...  
  
Touji & Kensuke: Ouch...  
  
-&-  
  
Hikari and Asuka watched the three stooges from their part of the room. Asuka still didn't feel better even after slapping Shinji...well maybe a little better.  
  
Hikari: Oh my god. Asuka, What on earth happened to Shinji?  
  
Asuka: I slapped the little hentai.  
  
Hikari: What for?  
  
Asuka: Don't ask but let's just say he deserved it.  
  
Hikari: Oh. How many time's did you slap him this time?  
  
Asuka: I think it was about 13 maybe more.  
  
Hikari glanced at the young Ikari's face and grimaced.  
  
Hikari: *Ouch, poor Shinji. If he can put up with all those slaps from Asuka he can't be all that weak*  
  
Asuka: Hikari can we talk about something else now, other than that baka hentai, like the trip.  
  
Hikari brought her attention back to her friend.  
  
Hikari: Oh, have you got every thing ready?  
  
Asuka: Of course I packed the day after we were told.  
  
She beamed brightly.  
  
Hikari: Asuka...That was a month ago...  
  
Asuka: Well you know what they say always be prepared. I just need to get a new swimsuit, Kaji's coming with me after school to get one.  
  
The bell rang and every one went to their seats as the old sensei entered. Hikari did the rise, bow, site routine and the teacher read the register. For some reason Martin didn't seam to be present.  
  
Taisho: Well students seeing how all those that bothered to show up are here let's begin the lesson. As there is a school excursion tomorrow we will have to go over the safety precautions and the dangers that you may face while scuba diving...  
  
A loud grown from every student filled the room, the old teacher just smiled and turned to the bored, where he had stuck up a poster that listed the dangers of scuba diving.  
  
Taisho: Very good, now let us begin.  
  
-&-  
  
Outside a young boy could be seen racing towards the school.  
  
Martin: Oh man maybe it wasn't Mandy messing with my clock, well either that or I've got ghosts. Oh man late, late, late!  
  
Martin narrowly manages to dodge another student but still knocks the large amount of folders he was carrying across the hall.  
  
Martin: Gomen! I'm in a rush!  
  
Martin finally reached his classroom and rushed through the door, panting.  
  
Taisho: ...bubbles on the brain and that students is why you should make sure your weight belt is securely fastened...ah Mr. Perish how good of you to join us now go stand in the hall.  
  
Martin: Oh man...  
  
Martin did as he was told, slumping on the way out and trying to ignore the giggles from the people in the room.  
  
Taisho: Now where was I? Oh yes causing you to rise too fast and create bubbles on the brain. I remember back before second impact a young man were I lived went scuba diving and...  
  
Suddenly every one began to envy Martin.  
  
In the hall...  
  
Martin: Haha I get to miss the lecture hehe but man...I really need to sit down *sigh*...  
  
-&-  
  
It was lunchtime and Touji, Kensuke, Martin and Shinji were sat outside eating their lunches.  
  
Kensuke: So why were you so late to class?  
  
Martin: My alarm clock must be busted it went off late.  
  
Touji: Oh. Well any way, you guy's ready for the field trip?  
  
Kensuke: Of course, who isn't?  
  
Shinji: Ye, I'm ready.  
  
Martin: What field trip?  
  
Touji & Kensuke: You don't know!  
  
Martin: Nope.  
  
Kensuke: Well we're going scuba diving. How can you not know every one's been talking about it.  
  
Martin: I've only been here a few days remember well I guess seeing how no one's told me anything I'm not going. Damn I would have loved to go scuba diving too.  
  
Shinji: Well I'm sure if you asked sensei he could arrange things for you too come.  
  
Martin: Nah its too much hassle. I'll just go to an arcade or something. In an army base you don't have any thing like that so I want to see what I've been missing out on.  
  
Kensuke quickly turned to Martin his glasses glinting with excitement.  
  
Kensuke: You lived in a base! Oh my god! What was it like, did you live in the barracks, did you get to fire a gun, tell me every thing!?  
  
Touji and Shinji both sighed as Martin recoiled from the barrage of questions being thrown at him.  
  
Touji: Looks like he's got him started.  
  
Shinji: Yep.  
  
Both shuck their heads in dismay for their friend while Kensuke tried to literally shake the answers out of him.  
  
-&-  
  
School had finished and Asuka was now walking down the streets of Tokyo-03 hanging onto the arm of a certain Mr. Kaji.  
  
Asuka: Lucky! I'm so glad your coming shopping with me Kaji.  
  
Kaji: Erm...don't mention it Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Oh this is it! Come on Kaji!  
  
Asuka pulled Kaji into a nearby mall and headed for a clothes shop. As soon as they were in Asuka disappeared.  
  
Kaji: Huh? Asuka? Where are you?  
  
Asuka: Over here.  
  
Kaji: Where?  
  
Asuka: Here!  
  
Asuka shouted again this time her hand raised from a rack near the farther end of the stall.  
  
Kaji: What the?! But...isn't this the swimsuit section.  
  
Kaji peered over the array of different bathing suits hardly stopping him self from drooling as he imagined a wet Misato lay by a poolside in any one of them.  
  
Asuka: Hey! Hey! Kaji, what about this one?  
  
Asuka seemed to appear from nowhere holding a red and white, two-peace swimsuit that was likely to leave little to the imagination.  
  
Kaji: Slow down. You're a high school girl, a little young for something like that.  
  
Asuka: Your just being an old fuddy-duddy, Kaji. These swimsuits are the fashion these days.  
  
Asuka almost literally shoved the outfit in Kaji's face.  
  
Kaji: Right...  
  
-&-  
  
Kaji: Oh really?  
  
Kaji and Asuka were now eating out side a local café they had found. Kaji took a sip from his beer as Asuka told him about the scuba diving trip.  
  
Asuka: I can't wait fro the school trip, it's going to be great.  
  
Kaji: And where are you going?  
  
Kaji placed his bear on the table as Asuka looked up from her School Trip Guide.  
  
Asuka: O-ki-na-wa!  
  
She beamed happily at the older man.  
  
Asuka: And we're going to go scuba diving too!  
  
Kaji: Scuba diving...I haven't been for a dive in three years.  
  
Asuka: hum? Say where did you go for you school trip, Kaji?  
  
Asuka took a quick sip through the straw of her milk shake before asking.  
  
Kaji: Huh...We never had one.  
  
Asuka: Never? Why?  
  
Kaji: Because of Second impact.  
  
Asuka: Oh.  
  
Asuka grabbed her Milkshake and quickly finished it.  
  
Asuka: Well come on Kaji, hurry and finish that. We've still got a lot more shopping to do.  
  
Kaji: Oh no...Where do women get the energy for shopping like this?  
  
Asuka shrugged and picked up her purse while Kaji finished of his bear and then picked up the several boxes of stuff she had brought.  
  
Kaji: Now I know why it's because they get us men to carry every thing.  
  
-&-  
  
Utter tranquillity, that was the only thing that could describe how Pen Pen felt right now, floating in the warm water of Misato's bath as he listened to the chirping of the chicanes outside. Ah, yes pure bliss-  
  
Asuka: WHAT!!!  
  
-Had just been shattered.  
  
Asuka: I can't go on the trip?!  
  
Misato lowered her can and casually looked at the shouting Second Child.  
  
Misato: That's right.  
  
Asuka: Why not?!  
  
Misato: because your on stand-by encase you're needed for combat duty.  
  
The firey red head once again sat in her chair glairing at the purple haired guardian.  
  
Asuka: You never said anything about that!  
  
Misato: Didn't I just tell you now?  
  
Asuka: Gerr! Who the hell decided that?!  
  
Asuka sprang from her seat yet again so she could glair down on her roommate.  
  
Misato: The Operations Planning Manager, me.  
  
The 14 year old didn't seam to have a reply to that and put her hands on her hips with a "humph". Shinji just sat quietly drinking his tea, seeming almost oblivious to the convocation.  
  
Asuka: Hay, Third Child! Are you going to say something or just slurp tea? Be a man!  
  
Shinji: Actually, I guessed something like this would happen.  
  
Asuka: So you've given up already?  
  
Shinji: Yep. Asuka: You're so pathetic tamed males are the worst type.  
  
Shinji: You don't have to put it that way.  
  
Asuka: Why not? It's true.  
  
Misato watched the two teenagers then sighed, placing her can of beer down.  
  
Misato: I know how you feel guys...but there's no other way. What would happen if an angel were to attack while you're gone?  
  
Asuka Turned away from Misato quickly crossing her arms.  
  
Asuka: Again "stand-by!" stand-by, stand-by, stand-by! It's always the damn same! Having to defend against enemies when we don't know when or where they're going to show up!  
  
She span around, making elaborate jesters as she talked.  
  
Asuka: Why don't we just attack? Find out where they are and go after them, instead of always on defence!  
  
Misato was getting tired of this she wanted to rap this argument up quickly.  
  
Misato: If we could we would have done that already. Why don't you just think of this as an opportunity to catch up, while every one else is gone you two can study. Or is it you thought I wouldn't find out?  
  
The purple haired women reached into her pocket and pulled out two black disks. Both fourteen year olds seamed to turn a pale white as they look at the small plastic devices. Misato almost took on an evil grin.  
  
Misato: *This will be over in no time now* Did you think I wouldn't know about your test scores unless you told me? Big mistake. It's quite simple for me to find out about them.  
  
Asuka smiled and shrugged it off.  
  
Asuka: School grades don't mean any thing. It's just stupid. The numeric scale system you use for the exams means nothing to me, it's just old fashioned.  
  
Misato: Like the old saying goes when in Rome-  
  
Shinji: -Do as the Romans do.  
  
Some how the chair legs underneath Shinji just seamed to slip away and the young boy fell to the floor with a crash. Asuka quickly grinned and moved her foot away from the moved chair.  
  
Shinji: Ouch!  
  
Asuka: hehe, serves you right.  
  
Misato: Asuka! You could at least try to adapt to Japanese life.  
  
Asuka ground her teeth so hard Misato was afraid they'd crack.  
  
Asuka: Noooooooooooo way! I don't want to be any thing like that dork.  
  
Asuka pointed to Shinji, still on the floor rubbing his aching head.  
  
Shinji: huh? Hay!  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka and Shinji watched as the plane that would take their friends to Okinawa flew away. The teenage duo could still remember their friend's last words.  
  
IHikari: Asuka, I'll bring you some souvenirs! *Whisper* Don't do any thing ecchi with Ikari. /I  
  
Asuka: *As if!* *sigh*...  
  
IKensuke: Well, it's just too bad for you guys! I  
  
ITouji: Hay, don't feel bad, I'll have enough fun got the both of you! Hahahah! /I  
  
Shinji: *They just had to rub it in*...  
  
Shinji & Asuka: *Sigh*...  
  
Shinji and Asuka both turned and left the airport.  
  
-&-  
  
NERV headquarters was as busy as ever as technicians went around their daily tasks in the commander centre.  
  
In one room Misato talked to her old college friend, Ritsuko as she went over various reports concerning the pilots and EVA.  
  
Ritsuko: A School tip? That's pretty casual behaviour at times like this.  
  
Misato: Times are hard so they want to have a little fun while they can. Maybe it would have been best to let Asuka and Shinji go. Rei wouldn't mind staying and Martin was staying any way.  
  
Ritsuko: Rei's sync ratio isn't as high as Asuka's or Shinji's, plus Martin hasn't had any real combat experience yet. If an Angel were to attack would you really want to rely on just those two pilots?  
  
Misato: Your right...I guess...  
  
Ritsuko: Of course I am.  
  
-&-  
  
Ayanami Rei looked out over the clear, blue water of the NERV swimming pool and with one swift action, dived gracefully into the water, cutting through it like a knife.  
  
Shinji tried to concentrate on his work as the young girl glided past. He tried to concentrate on one of the harder formulas.  
  
Asuka saw how Shinji was looking at Rei and for some reason she began to get a little jealous.  
  
Asuka: What are you up to? Apart from eyeing up the First Child  
  
Shinji: I am not! I'm studying physics.  
  
Asuka: Oh Mr. Big Shot, you're such a good little student...  
  
Shinji: Well, I have to anyway-  
  
Shinji couldn't finish his sentence as he looked up at his female companion now dressed in the swimsuit she had brought earlier that day.  
  
Asuka: Ta da! I can't go scuba diving in Okinawa, so I'm doing it here!  
  
Shinji: Really?  
  
Asuka: What're you working on? Lemme see.  
  
She asked and leaned forward to get a better look at the laptop screen giving Shinji a great view of her breasts. The little zip seamed to strain its self-trying to keep the small top closed.  
  
Asuka: You can't solve a problem as easy as this? There! Here you go!  
  
Shinji could hardly concentrate on the screen as he gazed at Asuka breasts.  
  
Asuka: It's so easy.  
  
Shinji: How come you can solve a problem like this and still get bad grades on your test?  
  
Asuka backed away from the laptop so she could look at Shinji. Asuka: Because I couldn't figure out what the question was.  
  
Shinji: So you mean you couldn't read the Kanji?  
  
Asuka: Yeah. I haven't learnt all the Kanji yet because I didn't have to study it at college.  
  
Shinji: You've been to College?  
  
Asuka: Yep, I graduated last year.  
  
Shinji was amazed her never thought Asuka would have been to college especially with her bad test scores.  
  
Shinji: *No way could she have gone to college hum...*  
  
Asuka: What does this one say?  
  
She asked pointing at the screen on Shinji's laptop.  
  
Shinji: Huh? This it's about thermal expansion.  
  
Asuka: What? That's kids stuff. Simply put, things expand when hot and shrink when cold.  
  
Shinji: Well yeah, it sounds easy enough in theory...  
  
Asuka: If I was to rub my breasts and make them hot, do you think they'd grow?  
  
Asuka placed her hands on both breast and looked as Shinji's face turned entirely red.  
  
Asuka: *Jeez, don't have a nose bleed.*  
  
She grinned at Shinji and he quickly turned away trying not to stair at Asuka's assets.  
  
Shinji: H-how would I know?!  
  
Asuka: *sigh* You're such a boring little boy.  
  
Asuka almost sounded disappointed as she turned from Shinji and walked away.  
  
Shinji: *What's the deal? She usually calls me a hentai if I thought of any thing like that.*  
  
He couldn't help but stair at Asuka as she bent over to pick up her gear, exposing her beautiful rear to him. He tried to look away but then he was looking straight at the beautiful Ayanami drying herself off.  
  
Shinji: *Girl's to the left and to the right.*  
  
Asuka: *Damn he's looking at her again. Why does knowing he's looking at her make me feel so...so ANGRY?! I know* Hey, Shinji! Look!  
  
Shinji's head quickly snapped forward as he heard Asuka shout.  
  
Asuka: Back entry!  
  
Asuka rolled backwards into the water with a splash and poor Shinji's teenage brain was assaulted with many images concerning Asuka and the words "back entry". He quickly shuck his head to try and get rid of them.  
  
Shinji: *Oh man!* *Sigh*...  
  
-&-  
  
The sub-commander, Shigeru, Ritsuko and Maya all stood in a dark room the only light came from a giant screen at their feet that displayed various slides of what seamed to be just an empty lake of lava.  
  
Fuyuzuki: This just isn't a clear enough image.  
  
Shigeru: Yes, but the report from the Mt. Asama Earthquake Research Lab would suggest that we a closer look at this Shadow.  
  
Fuyuzuki: Of course, we can't ignore this.  
  
Ritsuko: What did the Magi's judge?  
  
Maya: Fifty-fifty.  
  
Fuyuzuki: Is some one there yet?  
  
Shigeru: Captain Katsuragi is already on site.  
  
-&-  
  
At the Earthquake Research Lab atop Mt. Asama, Misato watched the screen, over Makoto's shoulder that displayed the image from the probe.  
  
Researcher: You've gone too deep.  
  
Misato: Not yet, continue another 500, please.  
  
The large research probe continued to descend and Misato continued to watch for any sign of anything beyond the red mist of lava. A loud crack like that of glass filled the room.  
  
Operator: Depth 1200. Anti-pressure armour cracked.  
  
Researcher: Ms. Katsuragi! Misato: If it breaks, we'll pay for the damage. 200 more, please.  
  
She casually replied and so the pod still continued on it's decent.  
  
Makoto: We're getting a reaction!  
  
Misato: Start an analysis!  
  
Makoto: Right!  
  
Makoto quickly keyed in a command and the analysis began just in time as the pod began to buckle under the pressure of the lava evenly it imploded all together.  
  
Operator: The probe has been crushed due to extreme pressure.  
  
Misato: Did we get it?  
  
Makato: Just barely. Pattern Blue!  
  
Misato: Then there's no doubt. It's an Angel.  
  
Misato quickly kicked into her commandeered mode as she addressed the research staff.  
  
Misato: As of now this laboratory will be completely sealed off. It's under NERV's control now! Any and all access to the outside world is prohibited. All records pertaining to the events of the past six hours are classified.  
  
Misato left, leaving Makoto to classify the files while she went in the corridor. She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket and pressed the speed dial for the command centre.  
  
Misato: I need an A-17 from Commander Ikari, top priority.  
  
Shigeru: Watch what you're saying. This isn't a secure line.  
  
Misato: I know, hurry and put me on a scrambled line.  
  
-&-  
  
Seele member: A-17?!  
  
Seele member 2: A pre-emptive attack?  
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
Gendo sat before five members of the Seele committee each with their own colour of light surrounding them except for the head, keel whom had white the same a Gendo. Fuyuzuki stood silently beside Gendo as always.  
  
The committee members did not seam pleased about the idea of an offensive attack.  
  
Seele member 3: Not acceptable! It's too dangerous! Have you forgotten what happened fifteen years ago?  
  
Gendo: This is an opportunity to move from a perpetually defensive posture to an offensive one.  
  
Keel: The risk is enormous. However, I'm sure you're aware how important it is to obtain a living Angel as a sample, aren't you? We will not tolerate failure.  
  
The lights disappeared along with the Seele committee members, leaving Gendo and Fuyuzuki on their own.  
  
Fuyuzuki: Failure? If we fail, it will result in the extinction of the entire human race...Are you really going to risk it?  
  
Gendo did not answer his old teacher, he merely grind from behind his gloved hands.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin: Dear...Mandy...Hay, how you...doing...I was...just...wondering if...your ok...No that's not it!  
  
Martin screwed up the peace of paper and launched it across his bedroom.  
  
Martin: *Sigh* Why am I even bothering? I e-mailed both Ian and Mandy and neither replied. Did the e-mail not get through? Nah, one of them must have got it...maybe, could they be ignoring me. No, they're not like that. Well I did run away from Ian and I DID just leave with out saying good-bye to Mandy...ARGH!! This is driving me crazy! I need to know! I'll just ring them.  
  
Martin reached for his cell phone and flipped it open.  
  
Martin: I don't care how much the call will be, if I don't know what's going on it's gonna send me 'round the bloody twist.  
  
Just as Martin went to dial the number for his old friend, Ian the small device rang and a number was displayed across the screen.  
  
Martin: Huh? NERV? Oh Shit an angel!  
  
Martin quickly pressed the button.  
  
Martin: Yes, hello?...right...  
  
The phone shut off with a click. Martin grabbed his jacket and ran into the corroder towards the elevator. Martin: OUT OF ORDER!! God damn it! Why now?!  
  
Quickly turning right Martin sped off down the stairs.  
  
Martin: Of all the times for that damn elevator to stop working why now!  
  
Finally reaching the bottom of the steps, Martin sprinted outside where a black car with several NERV security agents was waiting.  
  
-&-  
  
The four pilots now stood in a dark room with a giant image of an Angel chrysalis in the middle on the opposite side stood Ritsuko and Maya.  
  
Shinji: This is an Angel?  
  
Ritsuko: Yes, it's something like a chrysalis stage before reaching adulthood. The prime objective is to capture the Angel. We must capture it alive and preserved, as close to it's original form as possible.  
  
Asuka: What happens if we screw up?  
  
Martin: That's optimistic...  
  
Ritsuko: Then you must destroy it immediately. Do you understand?  
  
Asuka & Rei & Shinji & Martin: Yes.  
  
The four pilots chorused in unison.  
  
Ritsuko: The designated pilot for the actual operation is...  
  
Asuka: Me! I'll dive!  
  
Asuka jumped excitedly. Shinji shook his head in dismay and closed his eye's for the inevitable.  
  
Shinji: *I know it's going to be me*  
  
Ritsuko:...Asuka!  
  
Shinji: huh?  
  
Ritsuko: You will carry out the mission using Unit 02.  
  
Shinji was shocked this he didn't expect and for some reason he was worried. Asuka just grinned.  
  
Asuka: Sure it'll be easy.  
  
Rei: And me?  
  
Rei quietly asked ignoring Asukas happy attitude of being the pilot that would be going after the Angel.  
  
Maya: Prototype Unit 00 doesn't conform to the standards of the special equipment we'll be using.  
  
Ritsuko: Rei and Unit 00 will remain at headquarters on stand-by along with Martin and Unit 07.  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Asuka: Oh, too bad. It's a shame you can't go to the hot springs.  
  
Martin: Why am I staying?  
  
Asuka: Because you idiot this operation is much too delicate to have a bungling rookie mess it up.  
  
Martin: Hay!  
  
Ritsuko: Be quite the pair of you!  
  
Martin and Asuka both stood straight once again and bring their full attention to Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko: Because an A-17 has been ordered we will scramble immediately. Get ready.  
  
Asuka & Rei & Shinji & Martin: Roger.  
  
-&-  
  
Asuka was in the changing rooms putting on her special anti-hear plug suit. As she pressed the button on her left wrist it tightened to the curves of her body. Ritsuko was sat near by and wrote on her clip board  
  
Asuka: Huh? This hear resistant plug-suit doesn't seem any different from our normal one's.  
  
Ritsuko: Push the switch on the right wrist.  
  
Ritsuko replayed as she pointed with her pen. Asuka did as directed and pushed the button, what happened wasn't quite what she expected.  
  
Asuka: Wahh! Oh, no!  
  
The entire suit started to grow larger making poor Asuka look like a red blimp, almost getting stuck in-between the lockers.  
  
Asuka: What is this?!  
  
Ritsuko: Unit 02 is also ready.  
  
-&-  
  
In Eva 02's containment cage...  
  
Asuka: No! I don't believe this!  
  
As Asuka walked into the cage she was greeted with the site of what looked like her Unit 02 in a giant space suit. Ritsuko seamed to be ignoring all Asuka's frantic shouts and wails quite well.  
  
Ritsuko: That suits designed to protect you from heat, pressure and radiation. This is the D Type equipment, for combat under extreme duress.  
  
Asuka gazed up at her Unit 02 almost in extreme shock.  
  
Asuka: That's my Unit 02?  
  
Martin: Haha...  
  
Asuka glared at Martin and then span on her heals.  
  
Asuka: No way! I quit!! I don't want to be seen in public with this dorky outfit! This is the sought of stuff Shinji's for!  
  
Asuka shouted pointing at the aforementioned boy.  
  
Kaji: I'm so disappointed...  
  
A top one of the catwalks Kaji was lent on the railings watching the events below.  
  
Kaji: ...I was anticipating seeing Asuka's gallant figure!  
  
The red headed pilot took of like a shot through the door.  
  
Asuka: No! I can't let Kaji see me like this.  
  
Maya shook her head and sighed.  
  
Maya: Looks like we've got a problem.  
  
Ritsuko: Well, yes.  
  
Shinji: Excuse me, but I can.  
  
Rei: I'll go in Unit 02.  
  
Rei raised her hand and interrupted Shinji. Asuka turned to Rei and slapped her hand away.  
  
Asuka: No way! I don't want you touching MY Unit 02! I'd rather do it that have her take my place.  
  
Shinji: Huh? *I'd rather go than have Asuka or Rei go*  
  
-&-  
  
Eva Unit 01 and 02 stood at the mouth of the volcano after being dropped of by their transport planes.  
  
Operator: Evangelion unit 01 and Unit 02 have arrived.  
  
As the unit's were going through final preparations for the operation Misato was in the mobile command centre.  
  
Misato: Have both units stand by in position. Move in the laser bore and ready the crane.  
  
Makoto: Roger!  
  
-&-  
  
At the mouth of the volcano Asuka was sat waiting for orders in her Unit 2.  
  
Asuka: Hey, where's Kaji? Isn't he here yet?  
  
A small floating image of Misato appeared before Asuka.  
  
Misato: That idiot won't be coming. He's no business here.  
  
With that Misato's image disappeared.  
  
Asuka: Oh, Damn it! I wanted him to see how great I am.  
  
Shinji watched from inside the entry plug of his Eva Unit 01 as a cable car passed above them.  
  
Shinji: What are...those?  
  
Ritsuko: The U.N. and the Air Force will be on stand-by...  
  
Maya: ...Until this mission has been completed.  
  
Maya and Ritsuko replied from a small tent below Eva Unit 02.  
  
Asuka: Will they help us?  
  
Ritsuko: No they're here to clean things up...  
  
Maya: ...In case we fail.  
  
Asuka: What do you mean?  
  
Ritsuko: They'll use N2 depth charges to destroy the Angel and us along with it.  
  
Asuka: What! That's awful!  
  
Shinji: Who would order something like that?  
  
Ritsuko: Your farther, Command Ikari.  
  
Shinji: Huh? Bastard!  
  
-&-  
  
Martin: What!  
  
Rei: If pilot Soryu and pilot Ikari are to fail in catching or destroying the Angel the UN Air force will destroy the Angel with N2 depth charges.  
  
Martin: But every one else would be killed too! Why don't they just send you and me in?  
  
Rei didn't Answer.  
  
Martin: Well I guess they mustn't trust the new kid ne? Oh well. Might as well catch up on some sleep.  
  
Martin lay back into the warm embrace of the LCL filled plug and closed his eyes. Rei just sat in deep thought.  
  
-&-  
  
Operator: Laser operation complete.  
  
The laser bore was moved and the crane positioned Unit 02 in place ready for decent.  
  
Shigeru: The bore path has been secured.  
  
Maya: The Type D equipment is functioning normally.  
  
Operator: Unit 02 is ready for dispatch.  
  
Misato: Roger. Asuka are you ready?  
  
In side Unit 02's entry plug Asuka was fully ready for her next battle.  
  
Asuka: Any time you are.  
  
Misato: Eva launch.  
  
On Misato's word the crane began to lower Asuka towards the boiling pit of lava below.  
  
Asuka: Wow! It looks hot!  
  
Maya: Unit 02 is entering the lava.  
  
Maya gave every one who was watching from the mobile command centre an update.  
  
Asuka: Hay Shinji! Look at this! Giant Stroke Entry!  
  
Eva unit 02 spread its legs, like a diver jumping into the sea as it was lowered into the hot molten lake.  
  
Shinji breathed a sigh of relief then slightly smiled.  
  
Shinji: *Show off*  
  
Unit 02 was now completely submerged in Magma.  
  
Asuka: Current depth: 170. Speed of descent: 20. No problems detected. Visibility is zero. I can't see a damn thing down here. I'm switching to CT monitor.  
  
The entry plug grew a little darker and Asuka was able to see her surroundings a little better now.  
  
Asuka: Even with this stupid thin, the range of clarity is barley no more than 120.  
  
Evangelion Unit 02 continued it's decent.  
  
-&-  
  
Back in the control centre every one was watching the screen anxiously. Maya continued here readings of Asuka's current depth.  
  
Maya: current depth is 400...450...500...550...600...650...  
  
Shinji watched from the lip of the crater.  
  
Shinji: *I wish I had been the one to go I've just got a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen down there. I wonder if she really remembers what happened when she was drunk? Would I have kissed her if she hadn't fallen asleep? What am I thinking! I should be concentrating on the mission!*  
  
Shinji slightly punched himself in the side of the head. A small picture of Misato appeared next to him.  
  
Misato: Shinji are you all right? You look like something troubling you.  
  
Shinji: it's nothing Misato.  
  
Misato: Hum... Okay we'll leave it for now but tell me later, okay?  
  
The small image disappeared and Shinji sighed.  
  
Back in the magma, Asuka still hadn't spotted her quarry. She sat watching and listening as Maya continued to read the depth.  
  
Maya: 900...950...1000...1020...we've gone over the maximum safety depth. Depth is 1300. Unit 02 has reached the estimated target level.  
  
Misato: Asuka can you see anything yet?  
  
Asuka: No reaction detected. No one's home.  
  
Ritsuko: The lava circulation is faster than we thought.  
  
Makoto: The target's velocity doesn't match our predictions.  
  
Misato: Great just as reliable as a weather forecast. Hurry up and re- calculate. Continue the operation, maintain decent.  
  
Makoto: Huh!  
  
Slowly Unit 02 continued it's decent, Asuka could hear the sound of the metal straining against the pressure and the heat was becoming almost unbearable.  
  
Maya: Depth is 1350...1400...  
  
The sound metal cracking filed the entry plug making Asuka cringe.  
  
Operator: The second coolant pipe has cracked.  
  
Maya: Depth is 1480...We have exceed the maximum depth.  
  
Misato: Asuka hasn't come into contact with the target, yet. Go on. How's it going Asuka?  
  
Asuka: I'm okay. I just want to finish this as soon as possible so I can go get a shower.  
  
Misato: I hear there's a nice hot spring near by when this is over we'll go. Just hang in there a little longer.  
  
Again flinched as she heard yet another cracking noise.  
  
Maya: Maximum depth plus 120.  
  
The pressure was so great it caused the bindings used to hold the prog knife onto the D2 Type equipment to snap and the knife fell into the abyss.  
  
Asuka: huh!  
  
Operator: Eva Unit 02 has lost the progressive knife.  
  
Maya: Maximum allowed depth plus 200.  
  
Makoto: Captain Katsuragi, we've got to stop! Have you forgotten that Asuka's in there?  
  
Misato: I am in charge of this operation. Proceed, please.  
  
Misato almost sounded like Gendo in the calm and controlling manner that she spoke. Unit 02 kept on descending.  
  
Asuka: Misato's right. I'm okay I can go on.  
  
Maya: Depth 1780, Unit 02 has reached the corrected target depth.  
  
Asuka: There...I see it.  
  
Before Asuka the giant black "egg", which the chrysalis Angel was inside, floated silently.  
  
Makoto: Target in site.  
  
Misato: Prepare to capture.  
  
The electrical cage extended in preparation for Asuka's attempt.  
  
Ritsuko: Asuka, due to the motion of the convection current moving you and the target you'll have just one shot at catching it.  
  
Asuka: I know just leave it to me.  
  
Makoto: 30 seconds to contact.  
  
Asuka: Relative velocity 2.2. On the axis.  
  
Just as the "egg" floated under Unit 02 Asuka activated the electromagnetic cage.  
  
Asuka: The electromagnetic cage has been spread. No problem detected...Target captured.  
  
Every breathed a sigh of relief at Asuka last words.  
  
Misato: Great work, Asuka.  
  
Asuka: *sigh*...Operation completed. I'm coming up now.  
  
The crane was put into reverse, slowly but surly Eva Unit 02 was pulled to the surface along with its prize, the Angel.  
  
Shinji: Asuka! Are you all right?  
  
Asuka: Who do you think you're talking to? Fear is often worse than danger itself. It was an easy assignment.  
  
Asuka bragged, Shinji smiled for once she wasn't mocking him and he was happy to hear her voice being so proud.  
  
Asuka: Boy, this isn't a plug suit it's a sauna suit! *Sigh* I just wanna take a nice bath.  
  
Ritsuko: The tension just vanished all at once.  
  
Misato: Yeah?  
  
Ritsuko: You were scared about the operation too, weren't you, Misato?  
  
Misato: Yeah. Because something had gone wrong it could have been another disaster.  
  
Ritsuko: Right, Second Impact. No body would want to live though that again.  
  
Asuka: What's going on?!  
  
The mobile command centre was filled with sirens as Asuka shouted over the radio. The Angel let a strange growl as it struggled to break free from its egg and the cage at the same time.  
  
Ritsuko: NO! The Angels started to hatch! It's earlier than we predicted!  
  
Misato: Status of the cage?!  
  
Makoto: There's no way it can withstand this!  
  
As if on cue with Makoto's words the Angel hatched and tore it's way threw the electromagnetic cage.  
  
Misato: Abort the capture! Jettison the cage, now!  
  
Unit 02 immediately released the cage and let it float away.  
  
Misato: We're changing the operation! Destroying the Angel is the top priority! Unit 02 Withdraw and prepare for combat!  
  
Asuka: This is what I was waiting for!  
  
The angel did a u-turn and headed for Asuka's Eva. She commanded her Unit 02 to grab the progressive knife strapped onto the leg of the D Type armour but ended up clasping at empty lava.  
  
Asuka: Damn it! I forgot I dropped the knife!  
  
The Angel continued its course right towards the prone behemoth.  
  
Asuka: It's right in front of me! Releasing ballast!!  
  
Just as the Angel went to grab Eva 02 the weight belts around it's waste blasted free and Asuka just managed to avoid the Angels grasp. Again the angle swam of into the distance to turn around.  
  
Asuka: It's fast! This is no good I've lost it. In addition to that I've got lousy visibility, I'm too hot and this disgusting suit is stuck to my back because of the sweat! This suck!  
  
Misato: Asuka! Unit 01 is going to drop you its progressive knife, catch it!  
  
Asuka: Roger!  
  
The sensors of Unit 02 beeped as the once lost angle came back into view, charging straight at Asuka's Evangelion.  
  
Asuka: Oh, no!! Shinji! Hurry up and drop the knife!  
  
With a grunt Shinji throw the knife as hard and fast as he possibly could into the lava.  
  
Operator: Contact with knife, 40 seconds.  
  
As the Angel closed in the forty seconds it was taking for the prog knife to arrive felt like an eternity and Asuka desperately reached for the falling knife.  
  
Makoto: The Angel is approaching rapidly!  
  
Asuka: No! Go away! Hurry up! Come on!  
  
Asuka screamed as she tried even hared to grasp the knife that just seamed to be out of reach. The Angel flung it's mighty arms towards Eva 02 just as it grabbed the knife, sparks flew as the knife and struck the beast's arm but the other arm managed to get a firm grip on Asuka's leg, almost crushing the armour straight away.  
  
Asuka: What the hell???  
  
The angel lunged forward and engulfed the Eva in it's giant mouth with a tiger like raw.  
  
Ritsuko: Unbelievable! How can it open its mouth in such an environment?  
  
Maya: It must have an incredible construction!  
  
The Eva and the Angel were still locked in their deadly embrace. Asukas knife seamed to be having no effect on the Angel as it suckled Unit 02. Finally the D2 Type leg armour gave away complete under the tremendous grip of the Angel.  
  
Maya: The left leg has been damaged!  
  
Asuka: The heat shields!  
  
The Angel tour the armour casing asunder leaving the Eva's bear leg to endure the heat of the lava.  
  
Asuka: Damn you!! YAHHH!  
  
Asuka swiftly brought the prog knife down again this time right on the Angels core coursing more sparks to fly but the core did not yield. Asuka brought the knife down again and again but the core was much too dense for the ultra sonic blade to pierce.  
  
Ritsuko: If this thing can withstand such a high-heat, high-pressure environment then the progressive knife will be totally useless against it!  
  
Makoto: Then what are we going to do?  
  
Shinji: I know!  
  
Asuka: Like the one earlier!!  
  
Realisation finally dawning Asuka cut one of her cooling pipes free and with a warriors cry, forced the tube down the Angels throat.  
  
Asuka: Eat this!!  
  
Ritsuko: I understand! Thermal expansion!!  
  
Asuka: Transfer all coolant pressure to cable three! Now!!  
  
With the flick of a switch all the coolant used to protect the Eva was passed into one tube and straight into the Angel. Once again Asuka brought the knife down on the core, hard! This time it pierced the shell and cut through as sparks began to fly! Asuka pushed furiously.  
  
Asuka: *I'm not going to lose to this Angel*  
  
The Angel finally released its grip on Unit 02 as it began to crumble but the one of its arm's caught the pipes suspending Asuka in the lava and tore through them almost entirely. All that was left was a small peace of metal suspending Asuka and her unit 02. Because there was no more coolant to maintain the pressure inside the D Type equipment it began to warp and bend in on its self.  
  
Asuka: I've don it...but...Is this the end? Looks like this is it...  
  
Asuka watched as the final thread stretched and finally snapped leaving her to face oblivion alone.  
  
Asuka: *...Shinji.*  
  
Asuka slowly began to sink and the sound of twisting metal filled her ears. Suddenly Unit 02 stopped it decent dead with a jerk. Looking up Asuka saw the hand of Unit 01 clasping the broken pipes and stopping Asuka from sinking. Asuka looked up at the face of Eva Unit 01, partially melted from the extreme heat of the volcano.  
  
Asuka: Shinji?...Idiot! What a show off!  
  
The word almost sounded loving from her lips as Shinji heard them giving him a strange, pleasant feeling. Asuka just smiled as she continued to look upon Unit 01, not aware of Shinji hearing her words.  
  
-&-  
  
Misato was true to her word and now her, Shinji and Asuka were at the hot spring.  
  
Courier: Hello? Is any here from NERV?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
The young courier laid the package down on he floor and then past Shinji his clipboard and a pen.  
  
Courier: Right, could you sign here for me? Thank you.  
  
After the courier had left Shinji turned his attention to the package on the floor.  
  
Shinji: It's...from Kaji? What could it be?  
  
Shinji didn't have time to finish opening the box as soon as the sealing tape was off Pen Pen sprang out looking franticly around.  
  
Pen Pen: Squawk!!  
  
Shinji: hehe the bath's to the left, over there.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji relaxed happy in the hot waters of the men's bath as Pen Pen happily swam around.  
  
Shinji: Ahhhh. This feels like heaven. I never thought a bath could feel this good.  
  
Misato: Shinji, can you hear me?  
  
Apparently the women's bath was just on the side of the bamboo fence.  
  
Shinji: Ah, y-yes ma'am!  
  
Misato: Could you throw me the body shampoo?  
  
Asuka: We ran out of ours.  
  
Shinji: *Asuka...* Erm Sure!  
  
Shinji stood and waded through the shallow water, shampoo in hand.  
  
Shinji: Here it comes.  
  
Asuka: Roger.  
  
Asuka: Ouch!  
  
Shinji: Huh?  
  
Asuka: Anta baka! Watch where you're throwing!  
  
Shinji: G-gomen.  
  
Asuka: He hit me in the most essential part!  
  
Misato: let me take a look.  
  
Misato: Hehe, your skin is so soft and smooth, Asuka!  
  
Asuka: haha Don't! You're tickling me!  
  
Misato: How about here?  
  
Asuka: Hahaha! Hay! Don't touch that!  
  
Misato: Come on you not gonna lose something.  
  
Shinji felt like he was gonna die of a nose bleed if all the blood hadn't already gone some where else, which Pen Pen had currently found out.  
  
Pen Pen: Squawk!  
  
Shinji: Waugh!  
  
Shinji quickly dived under water to hide his "embarrassment".  
  
Shinji: Oh, no! Thermal expansion...how embarrassing.  
  
-&-  
  
Back on the other side, in the women's bath, Asuka and Misato have finally calmed down and were watching the sunset. Asuka tried to ignore it but she couldn't help taking side-glances at he scar across Misato's chest.  
  
Misato: Huh? Ow you're wondering about this? It's a little souvenir I got from Second Impact.  
  
Asuka: ...You know about my past, don't you?  
  
Misato: Yes I do. It's part of my job. It's all ancient history now, we should just forget.  
  
-&-  
  
Back at NERV Martin had just walked out of the pilot locker room and was now dress in a black turtleneck and jeans. Rei came out of the girl's locker rooms at the same time, dressed in her usual school uniform.  
  
Martin: Oh Rei! You going home?  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Martin: I'll walk you.  
  
Rei: There is no need.  
  
Martin: What did I say last time?  
  
With that both Rei and Martin began to walk down the corridor towards the elevator.  
  
Martin: Why are you still in your school uniform Rei?  
  
Rei: Because these are the only clothes that I require.  
  
Martin: Huh? Okay...  
  
Martin pressed the button for the lift, when it arrived they both got in and Martin pressed the button for the ground floor. Several minutes passed in silence between the two teens.  
  
Martin: So...You seeing any one Rei?  
  
Rei: I see lots of people.  
  
Martin: *Was that a joke?* haha I mean have you got a boyfriend.  
  
Rei: No, I do not.  
  
Martin: Really? Well what do you think of Shinji?  
  
Rei: Pilot Ikari?  
  
Martin: Ye, do you like him?  
  
Rei remained quite as a slight blush filled her cheeks.  
  
Martin: Well?  
  
Rei: Maybe...  
  
Martin: Ah ha! You do hehe I can tell a Maybe means yes 90% of the time.  
  
Martin beamed happily doing a peace sign to Rei, getting no response he sweat dropped and turned around embarrassed.  
  
Martin: Well any way I think you should tell him how you feel, Rei. I think Shinji could do with a girl.  
  
Rei: I...I don't know...  
  
Just then the doors to the elevator opened and in the doorway stood Commander Ikari.  
  
Martin: H-hello Commander Ikari, Sir!  
  
Martin stood to attention and gave a hasty salute. Gendo did little more than an ever so slight nod in the young boys direction.  
  
Gendo: Rei, It's time again.  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Rei followed Gendo out of the lift and the doors closed behind them.  
  
Martin: Huh? What the? What ever I just want to go home and get some rest.  
  
Martin slouched against the wall waiting for the lift to finish its journey.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin finally got home and headed straight for his bedroom not bothering to turn the light on but as he walked into his room he kicked something across the room. Turing the small desk light on he saw that it was a small peace of screwed up paper.  
  
Martin: That's right I wanted to ring Mandy. Is it too late?  
  
He glanced over to the clock on his bedside stool and saw it was seven o'clock. Figuring it wasn't all that late he reached for his mobile phone and dialled for the operator.  
  
Martin: Ye, I'd like to make a long distance call to Manchester, England please...okay...thanks.  
  
Martin waited as the phone rang.... but didn't get any reply.  
  
Martin: Huh? Where's Mandy?  
  
He hung up and dialled a different number. This time the phone didn't ring as long.  
  
Voice: Wha... hello?  
  
Martin: HELLO DAVE!  
  
-&-  
  
Martin: HELLO DAVE!  
  
Back in Britain Ian fell off his bed as he was literally deafened by Martin shouting over the phone.  
  
Ian: ouch...  
  
Martin: Hay Ian? You there?  
  
Ian: What's the big Idea!  
  
Martin: Huh? What it's only seven o'clock.  
  
Ian: NOT OVER HERE!  
  
Martin: Opppss I forgot hehehe, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Ian: *sigh* It's okay, sorry for yelling. So what's up I haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
Martin: That's what I was gonna ask you. Didn't you get my e-mail?  
  
Ian: ermm...n-no I didn't.  
  
He lied.  
  
Martin: Oh right...well I e-mailed Mandy and she didn't reply either. Maybe theirs something wrong with my computer. Any way how is Mandy I tried ringing her but she didn't answer is she-  
  
Ian: Sorry, Martin I've got to go, I've got an early start in the morning. You know what they say no wrest for the wicked, bye!  
  
Ian quickly hung up the phone and yanked the cord out of the wall.  
  
Ian: I can't say anything, I promised, I can can't tell him...yet.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin: Huh?!  
  
Martin shook his phone and placed it too his ear again.  
  
Martin: Hay Ian? Ian? HAY! Gerrr! What the hell!  
  
Martin turned the phone off and threw it on his desk.  
  
Martin: What the hell was that all about?!...Could it be Mandy? Shit! I hope nothing's happened! Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!  
  
-&-  
  
The hum of the three giant super computers known as the MAGI and the odd technician going about his rounds where the only noises filling one of the lower decks of the MAGI's terminal room.  
  
A silent hiss was the only other sound to disturb them as Ryouji Kaji quietly walked in.  
  
Kaji: Well looks like the security budget must have been cut. I would have expected more of a challenge.  
  
He reached a small terminal, out of the sight in the far end of the room. Double-checking once again that he was not being watched, Kaji pulled a small device out of his breast pocket and hooked it up to the workstation.  
  
Kaji: Lets see what new little secrets Commander Ikari is working on.  
  
His hands fly over the keys in search of the classified information kept away from most eyes except a select few.  
  
Kaji: Let's see...Hum...look's like development on Unit's 03 and 04 is nearly complete...what the! Another unit...Unit 08!...but they already have sixteen unit's planned all together why does NERV or Seele need another? Why need so many Units at all? ...Hum...I wonder who the pilot is...  
  
Kaji once again continues his search and before long he finds his answer.  
  
Kaji: Ah here it is, the Seventh Child is...  
  
Technician: Excuse me, sir?  
  
Kaji spins on his heals to see a young brown haired women walking towards him.  
  
Technician: Sir? What are you doing here?  
  
HE quickly presses a button on the device he had plugged into the terminal earlier and all he had done was wiped from the screen in a flash.  
  
Kaji: I was looking for you.  
  
Technician: Huh? But I don't know you...  
  
With out warning Kaji was at the young women's side and had her in his arms in a dramatic pose.  
  
Kaji: Oh but I know you. You see I must confess I have been watching you from afar for quite some time now.  
  
The girl's cheeks flare bright red as she turns away.  
  
Technician: Why mr...  
  
Kaji: Just call me Kaji. Would a young beautiful lady like yourself, like to accompany me for a drink perhaps?  
  
Technician: Well I don't know...I don't get off for another ten minutes.  
  
Kaji: Don't worry, it's only ten minutes I'm sure the commander wont notice.  
  
Technician: Well-Okay. I'll just go get my things.  
  
Kaji: I'll be waiting.  
  
He waves as the young girl leaves, smiling as the door shuts.  
  
Kaji: Well, seems tonight has been a very profitable night after all.  
  
Tossing the small clearing device he had recovered back into his pocket, Kaji exits the terminal room in search of his date for the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
WAHH! More author blag! Help! Lol  
  
I'M SORRY GUYS!!! I'm really, really sorry it took me so long I actually had this chapter finished a while back but I wasn't happy with the ending with Kaji. The original ending was WAY, WAY boring just ask my pre-readers so I went back and changed it and this time I think it has a lot more Kaji style to it.  
  
I want to thank my pre-reader's Bucky and Rei Rules. Bucky did a great job and even thought Rei Rules didn't quite manage to get a look at this chapter he's done a really great job the other chapters. Once again thanks guys.  
  
And I'd also like to thank you, my readers it's you guys that drive me to continue this story and try to make it better. There's nothing I enjoy more than to read the reviews from you guys. They're a great source of input and help more than you can imagine. Thanks guys, I hope you will enjoy EVA for EVA for a long time to come and keep an eye out for the E4E website it shouldn't be too long before I can put it up on the net.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
!!!Competition!!!  
  
Okay this is the deal. I need a good-looking splash page for the EVA 4 EVA site because basically the one I did sucks. I love the idea of getting other people to help out and stuff and thought I'd make a little competition out of it, so like I said the person who does the best design for the splash page wins.  
  
The prize? Well for one your picture gets to be the first thing seen by any one seeing the site and also you will get a cameo role (or maybe even a reoccurring small role) in the E4E fan fiction.  
  
E4E is depending on you! Like I said your picture will be the first thing any one sees when they visit the site it has to be eye catching and make the viewer want to visit the site. The image has to have the following Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Martin and Mandy. Images of over Evangelion characters can be in but the main focus should be on these pilots also the Evangelion units can be on the image. To see what Mandy and Evangelion unit 07 look like go here www.neural-interface.co.uk/community/category.php?cid=27 later I will put up the character designs for Martin too.  
  
Good luck guys and may the best man or women win. 


	8. Dreaming Of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion it is owned by GAINEX and other companies. Thank you and please enjoy my EVA for EVA. This story is set after the Doppelganger Fight. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The young girl had been sat in the darkness for longer than she could remember. She couldn't see anything around her, not even her own hand.  
  
Man's voice: What are you doing here?!  
  
Girl: Daddy?  
  
Women's Voice: You shouldn't be here!  
  
Girl: Mummy?!  
  
A white light formed in front of the young girl and all she could see was two black silhouettes in front of her, one a man and the other a women.  
  
Man: We don't want you here!  
  
Girl: Why Daddy?  
  
Women: You shouldn't be here!  
  
Girl: Why Mummy?!  
  
Man: You Shouldn't be here!  
  
Girl: But I want to be here with you!  
  
Women: We don't want you here!  
  
Girl: Please Mummy I want to be with you!  
  
Man: We don't want you here!  
  
Girl: Please Daddy! Let me be with you!  
  
Man &Women: We don't want you here! You shouldn't be here.  
  
Girl: No, please! Mummy, Daddy I want to be with you!  
  
Man &Women: We don't want you here! You shouldn't be here.  
  
Girl: No! Please! Mummy! Daddy! Let me stay with you! Please!  
  
Man &Women: We don't want you here! You shouldn't be here.  
  
Girl: Don't leave! Don't push me away! Let me be with you!  
  
Man &Women: We don't want you here! You shouldn't be here.  
  
Girl: No! Daddy-!  
  
Before anything else can be said the man's silhouette reached down and pushed the child away.  
  
Man: We don't want you here! You shouldn't be here!  
  
The young girl flew back violently the push had more force than any normal man could ever have and as the girl fell back the light exploded and tore the silhouettes asunder.  
  
The girl fell and fell for longer than time could conceivably allow until she hit something. There was a horrible crack as she was thrown forward, landing face down on the floor. Feeling behind her head she felt dampness and a sharp pain shot through her skull.  
  
Girl: What's happening? Where am I?  
  
The young girl stood swaying side to side and began to walk forward, Trying to feel her way though the darkness and pain. Suddenly a young boy appeared before her.  
  
Boy: Hay, are you okay? Give me you hand.  
  
The young boy reached out to the young girl and after a little bit of thought she took the offered hand. As she did the boy changed to a very familiar face for the young girl.  
  
Girl: Martin!  
  
Martin's warm smile turned to a look of shear disgust as he gripped the young girls arm tight and then pushed her back.  
  
Martin: What the hell! I don't want anything to do with a little brat like you! Why don't you just get lost?  
  
Martin turned his back on her and started to walk away into the darkness.  
  
Girl: No! Don't leave! Not again!  
  
Martin turned, sneered and then snorted in disgust. The young girl tried to run after him but just as she did the form of Evangelion Unit Seven appeared. It reached down and took Martins small form in its grasp lifting him far off the ground. Once the Eva had lifted him as far as it could a voice rumbled though the darkness.  
  
Voice: NOBODY WANTS YOU!  
  
The Eva's hand closed and an endless shower of crimson blood pored down over it. A new sound joined the voices this time it was a scream, the terrified scream of the little girl.  
  
Girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Mandy: -AAHHHHHHHH! Huff, huff, huff! That dream again! Sob, sob, Why do I keep having the same nightmare, sob, sob.  
  
Mandy curled up into her sheets and wept herself to sleep again but she didn't find peace, as she knew the dreams would come to haunt her again.  
  
-&-  
  
[Flashback] Martin: Well what do you think of Shinji?  
  
Rei: Pilot Ikari?  
  
Martin: Ye, do you like him?  
  
Rei remained quite as a slight blush filled her cheeks.  
  
Martin: Well?  
  
Rei: Maybe...  
  
Martin: Ah ha! You do hehe I can tell a "maybe" means yes 90% of the time.  
  
Martin beamed happily doing a peace sign to Rei, getting no response he sweat dropped and turned around embarrassed.  
  
Martin: Well any way I think you should tell him how you feel, Rei. I think Shinji could do with a girl.  
  
Rei: I...I don't know...  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Rei: Do I really have feelings for Ikari-Kun? I'm not sure. When I am with him it does seam to fill some of this empty feeling I posses inside of me but I do not understand why...What are these feeling I have for Ikari?  
  
Rei watched Shinji through her monitor, as she thought of the young Ikari, unaware that a certain red haired girl was watching her, at the same time. Asuka was watching and with every second that passed her anger grew.  
  
Asuka: Why the hell am I angry? There's no _way_ I'm jealous! Why would I be jealous over wondergirl looking at _my...I mean looking at stupid baka over there!  
  
Shinji unaware that he was the centre of attention of two girls at the same time, sat back and relaxed in the warmth of the LCL filled entry plug. Even if it did have a strange smell he couldn't quite place, the warmth was still relaxing to him, like the warm embrace of a mother, which he hadn't experienced in a long time. However today he felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Shinji: Why do I feel like I'm being watched?  
  
Like the others Martin was also deep in his own thoughts.  
  
Ritsuko: We're ready to begin, Major.  
  
Misato: Great. Okay guys are you ready to begin?  
  
All four pilots coursed that they were ready and closed their eyes as Misato gave Ritsuko the go ahead to start the test.  
  
Ritsuko: Then lets begin.  
  
Above all the commotion in a small observation room stood two figures. One was a man who's steely glare could cut through glass better than the most precious diamond and the other man was older but was the much more humane sub-commander of NERV.  
  
Kozo: I hear that Unit 08 is being flown over from England tomorrow.  
  
The older of the two men stated. Gendo did not turn his gaze from the test as he spoke.  
  
Gendo: That is correct.  
  
Kozo: It would have been nice to know about things like this in advance.  
  
Gendo: It was an unimportant detail.  
  
Kozo: I would have thought having a new Evangelion flown in after what happened last time would be a very import detail.  
  
Gendo: I assure you there is no need for worries.  
  
A small grin passed over Gendo's lips as he turned and walked smugly out of the room.  
  
Kozo: If you say so.  
  
After one last glance through the observation window Kozo also turned and left.  
  
-&-  
  
Back in England Commander Hutchinson was in his office behind his white desk. It soon became apparent that he was discussing something on the phone.  
  
Hutchinson: You will be accompanying the Seventh Child to Japan, as you know the pilot well.  
  
Voice on phone: Understood sir.  
  
Hutchinson: You'll be leaving on a super carrier jet at O-Eight hundred.  
  
Voice: Yes sir.  
  
Hutchinson: Very well good luck lieutenant Luckman.  
  
Voice: Yes sir. Goodbye sir.  
  
The other end of the phone went dead and Commander Hutchinson hung up the receiver and gave a small laugh and smile.  
  
Hutchinson: With a name like Luckman I don't think he'll need much luck  
  
-&-  
  
Ritsuko: Okay you four the test is over, you can get out now.  
  
Asuka: Finally, I want to go home and take a bath.  
  
Asuka chirped irritably as the LCL fluid drained from her plug.  
  
Misato: Sorry you can't go quite yet.  
  
Asuka: What!  
  
Shinji: Why not Misato?  
  
Misatos face appeared in a hovering window with an apologetic smile on it.  
  
Misato: Sorry guy's it'll only be for a minute. I have something I need to tell all four of you. Come to the debriefing room when you're done changing, okay?  
  
Asuka: Do I have to-?  
  
Misato: Asuka don't make me make it an order, please.  
  
Asuka: Gerrr. Fine!  
  
Misato: Good Girl.  
  
Misato grind and then her image disappeared leaving a wet and steamed Asuka alone in her entry plug.  
  
Asuka: God Damn it!  
  
-&-  
  
All four of the Eva pilots were now stood in the debriefing room. Even though they were where they were supposed to be something was missing.  
  
Asuka: Typical. Misatos late like always.  
  
Shinji: I'm sure she'll be here soon.  
  
Asuka: Don't you start defending her Third Child! I want to go home so she better hurry up or else-  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked Misato as if on cue.  
  
Misato: Or else what? Asuka?  
  
Misato grind as she looked at the embarrassed teen. Getting no reply except for a pissed off glared Misato made her way to the front of the room. Asuka leaned over and whispered to Shinji.  
  
Asuka: I swear she hides behind that door and waits 'till we're pissed off.  
  
Misato: Okay now that we're all together I can tell you what I wanted to tell you. It looks like we're having yet another new pilot.  
  
Asuka: What?! Another one! Don't they think we can handle it or something? Me and the Third Child here even managed to kill the last Angel with out wonder girl or the waste of space rookie here.  
  
Martin suddenly snapped from his thoughts apparently Asuka's comment was the only part of the conversation he'd caught.  
  
Martin: Hay!  
  
Misato put here hands up to silence Asuka.  
  
Misato: Listen Asuka it's not we don't think you can handle it. It's just it's better to be safe than sorry. What happens if a mass of Angels attack? How are you going to handle them all by yourself?  
  
Asuka: I can handle myself! I killed the last angel didn't I?  
  
Misato: With Shinji's help.  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji, who just shrunk into his chair.  
  
Martin: So who is it any way?  
  
Misato: I don't have any exact details yet.  
  
Asuka: Like always, where are they from this time? The North Pole!  
  
Misato: Actually I do know that this pilot is also from England  
  
Asuka & Shinji & Martin: What!  
  
Asuka: Some one else from England! Why can't we have some one from Germany?  
  
Misato: That's just the way it goes Asuka. *Sigh* what is up with Asuka today she's getting upset other every thing today, not that it's unusual for her but it's really getting on my nerves.  
  
Martin: Well it'll nice to be able to talk to some one from home again. Not that I liked being in England but it'll be nice to see how things are going.  
  
Shinji: Misato? When will they be here?  
  
Misato: Tomorrow.  
  
Asuka jumped up from her seat and stared angrily at Misato.  
  
Asuka: Tomorrow! How come no ones been sent to get them like I had to be to get the stupid Sixth Child over there!?  
  
Before Martin could complain, Misato intervened.  
  
Misato: Because, Asuka this time the Eva's being flown over by jet, they set of this morning and should get here by tomorrow night.  
  
Shinji: That's fast.  
  
Misato: Yes it's one of the new carrier jets made to transport the Eva's.  
  
There was a long silence. Finally Asuka chips away at it.  
  
Asuka: Is that it?  
  
Misato: Well ye. Oh and you'll see the Seventh Child at school so make sure to make him.or her feel welcome.  
  
Asuka: Ye, what ever.  
  
The children all began to stand and leave, suddenly Misato shouted over to Shinji.  
  
Misato: Shinji! Could you guys order out? I'm going to be working late tonight.  
  
Shinji and Asuka both signed in relief. At least they wouldn't have to have their stomachs pumped tonight.  
  
Shinji: Okay Misato, good night.  
  
Misato: You too.  
  
The children left, leaving Misato to her own devices. Walking towards the elevator Asuka was not happy, then again she hadn't been happy about anything from the start. First a stupid test then getting worked up over Wonder Girl and just now having to deal with Misatos stupid meeting.  
  
Asuka: She made me wait so long just to tell us about THAT! Stupid Misato.  
  
Martin: Ye it was a bit pointless.  
  
They stood in the elevator for a while in a thick chocking silence.  
  
Shinji: Well ermmm.  
  
Shinji started clumsily, unnerved by the silence.  
  
Shinji: ...erm what do you want to order for dinner Asuka.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to Asuka, this could be her chance to beet Rei to the punch.  
  
Asuka: Why do we have to eat in Third Child? Let's eat out for a change. I'm tired of being stuck in that stupid apartment all the time.  
  
Shinji: I guess but shouldn't we ask Misato first?  
  
Asuka's expression turned to anger as she looked at Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Honestly! Why do you have to be such a boy scout! We don't have to ask Misato and whether you like it our not we ARE going OUT!  
  
Shinji once again receded into the collar of his shirt, something that was becoming such a regular occurrence most people would probably have thought that he was a turtle.  
  
Shinji: O...OK...  
  
Asuka turned with a "humph", disgusted with the young boys lack of a spine.  
  
Asuka: Baka Third Child.  
  
Asuka took a quick lance at Rei but the young blue haired girl didn't seam fazed at all by anything that had just happened.  
  
-&-  
  
Martin Closed his apartment door behind him and slung his bag onto a nearby chair before slumping onto the bed with a sigh. He lay there for a few minutes before shoving his head into his pillow and letting out a frustrated scream, muffling it with the softness of his pillow before abruptly sitting up and throwing it across the room.  
  
Martin: FUCKING HELL! Argh First Ian and Mandy won't answer their phones or my letters and now their numbers no longer in service! What the hells going on! I've been thinking about it ALL DAY but I can't think of a reason!  
  
Martin slumped onto the bed.  
  
Martin: ...I just want to know what's going on... Do they hate me? ...If they did...I don't think I could cope with it.  
  
Martin reached under his bed where he pulled out a sketchbook, he opened it and on the page was a half finished picture of three people smiling. Pulling the pencil from the rings at the top he continued to quietly sketch in the dark, quietness of his room.  
  
-&-  
  
In the reclusive darkness of his office, the NERV commander, Gendo sat at his desk while Ritsuko updated him on the current status of the Evangelions from a clipboard she held in her hand.  
  
Ritsuko: The repairs to Unit 02 where complete yesterday but the repairs to Unit 01 won't be complete until tomorrow morning.  
  
Lowering her clipboard she peered over it at the man in front of her.  
  
Gendo: Very good.  
  
Ritsuko: Oh, yes and tomorrow afternoon we will be running some new tests on Eva 00 and the activation test of the new Evangelion, Unit 07.  
  
Gendo: Excellent, inform me of the results of both tests after they are complete.  
  
There was an uneasy silence as Ritsuko stared at the glasses wearing man as if in anticipation.  
  
Gendo: ...yes?  
  
Ritsuko: W-will there be anything else...commander?  
  
Gendo: That will be all, Doctor.  
  
Ritsuko: But-  
  
Gendo: I said, "That will be all", Doctor Akagi.  
  
Ritsuko face flashed with disappointment but then returned to a neutral mask.  
  
Ritsuko: Yes sir.  
  
Turning on her heals she headed out of Gendo's office. She rubbed her eyes from the change of light.  
  
Ritsuko: Bastard, he only cares about me when he has a use for me. What about my feelings? As if he cares.  
  
Ritsuko sighed and then continued down the brightly light corridor.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji and Asuka walked alone together through the dark streets of Tokyo-3, neither saying anything as they walked. Just like usual Asuka was the first to break the silence.  
  
Asuka: Well?!  
  
Shinji almost jumped out of his skin as Asuka stopped and yelled at him.  
  
Shinji: W-What?  
  
Asuka sighed an irritated sigh as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Asuka: Well, where do you want to eat? You idiot.  
  
Shinji: I don't know.  
  
Asuka: Gerrr- Fine!  
  
Shinji: Wha-  
  
Before Shinji could ask the red haired teenager pulled him down the street. After a while they jolted to a halt out side a restaurant but not just any restaurant it was the most expensive one in all of Tokyo-3 and commonly frequented by couples wanting a bit of romantic wining and dinning.  
  
Asuka: We'll eat here then!  
  
Shinji: What?  
  
Asuka's eyebrow twitched as she turned to Shinji quickly. Shinji didn't know how but he could tell, in more ways than one that he'd pissed her off.  
  
Asuka: Are "what" and "sorry" the only words you can say?  
  
Shinji: Sor-  
  
Asuka slapped her hand over Shinji's mouth before he could finish.  
  
Asuka: Don't! Even bother saying anything, I know what the answer is already, 'sorry' right? Didn't I just tell you I'm tired of hearing you say sorry all the time?  
  
Shinji had to stop himself from saying the hated line once again as he tried to respond to Asukas questions.  
  
Asuka: I guess I was right, you can't say anything other than sorry.  
  
Shinji: Yes I can!  
  
Asuka turned and walked away from the young boy.  
  
Asuka: Bullshit!  
  
With out saying another word Asuka headed off into the night leaving Shinji behind.  
  
Shinji: *What the hell just happened here?* Fine, if that's how she wants it.  
  
Shinji turned and headed off in the direction of their apartment.  
  
-&-  
  
Asukas pace slowed as she reached a nearby park, it would have been pitch black if it weren't for the odd streetlight along the path.  
  
Asuka: Baka Shinji! It's his fault that this happened! Why does he have to be such a wimp all the time?  
  
Asuka came to an old wooden bench and sat down hard with an angry "humph".  
  
Asuka: All I wanted was something to eat and he has to be an idiot again. All I did was say he says sorry too much...well maybe I did give him a much harder time than was-  
  
Asuka violently shuck her head with both hands.  
  
Asuka: What the hell am I saying! It's all that little bakas fault! If he'd grow some backbone and stop acting like a little mamas boy then I wouldn't get as worked up as I do with him.  
  
Asuka stood up and kicked the bench. After a while of throwing death glares at the unresponsive park bench she sat back down, folding her arms.  
  
Asuka: *Now what am I going to do? There's no way in hell I'm going back home yet but it's not like I can avoid it, I have to go back some time. Screw it I'll just sit her for a while*  
  
And so she sat there content on sticking with her choice of staying away from the apartment as long as possible.  
  
While all this was happening, silently above, dark, thick rain clouds gathered, unseen because of the night sky.  
-&-  
  
Rei stood in her shower, she didn't attempt to wash, she just stood under the stream of water and let it wash over her ivory white skin.  
  
Rei: What is this feeling?  
  
Flashback: Asuka: Why do we have to eat in Third Child? Let's eat out for a change. I'm tired of being stuck in that stupid apartment all the time.  
  
Shinji: I guess but shouldn't we ask Misato first? End Flashback.  
  
Rei: Is it regret? When I think of that I feel as if I have been... cheated...but why? Why have I started to develop these feelings and why are they directed at Pilot Ikari?  
  
Rei Stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself with a nearby towel.  
  
Rei: I think I should seek counselling on the subject but who do I talk to? I feel that talking to commander Ikari would not prove beneficial, as he would only say that such feelings are useless and not required for my role.  
  
Rei sat on her bed as she finished towel drying her hair. Dropping the towel on the floor she picked a white shirt up off her bed and put it on, butting it up as she thought.  
  
Rei: Speaking to Pilot Ikari directly would not help either as he would only react strangely to my line of questioning and not be able to tell me what I need to know.  
  
Finished dressing herself she sat on the bed.  
  
Rei: Perhaps the best course of action is to consult Pilot Perish, as he is the first person to express a view on a relationship between pilot Ikari and myself.  
  
Rei thought for a while as she looked at her feet.  
  
Rei: Yes, that is a suitable course of action. I will see pilot Perish tommrow after the Unit 00 tests.  
  
Content with her decision rei folded back the sheets to her bed and got in, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-&-  
  
Radio: Current Terrorist attacks in the United Kingdoms have increased almost ten fold this year and the number of victim's involved has increased even more dramatically. In the city of Manchester martial law has been implemented for a limited time to try and gain control over the current situation. This is Radio One News, Japan, I'm Bob Nelson and now the weather.  
  
There was a small musical interlude and then a woman could be herd over the radio.  
  
Radio: Thank you Bob. Tonight we're expecting a fierce storm so make sure to keep rapped up and don't go out unless you really need too. Tomorrow, however will be sunny with highs of 30* in some parts of the country. For the rest of the week-  
  
The small radio shut off with a click and the speaker went dead.  
  
Shinji let out a saddened sigh and took a sip of his tea before placing it down on the dinner table and looking out of a nearby window.  
  
Shinji: I hope Asuka and Misato come back soon, other wise their going to be soaked.  
  
He looked at the tea, cradled in his hands quietly for a while.  
  
Shinji: Why does Asuka have to be so mean? What else am I supposed to say apart from sorry, it was my fault she was angry but does she have to be such a...such a bitch some times? I can't even apologise for pissing her off because it'll just make her angrier.  
  
Shinji was interrupted from his thoughts by a rapping sound coming from the window.  
  
Shinji: Looks like the rain's started already.  
  
Finishing his tea, he then cleaned his cup and headed to his room. As he reached his door the phone rang. Quickly Shinji went back to the kitchen and answered it.  
  
Shinji: Asuka? Oh, Misato it's you...What is it?  
  
Shinji's voice was filled with disappointment as he discovered it wasn't who he hoped it was.  
  
On the other end of the phone Misato's voice could be heard.  
  
Misato: Hi, Shinji, listen I won't be coming home tonight...I've got some more work to do.  
  
Shinji: Oh.  
  
Misato: Ye, I just go t it and...Erm...I need to have it done tomorrow so I won't see you until tommrow night, ok?  
  
Shinji: Okay. Good night then Misato, I guess.  
  
Misato: Good night, Shinji. Oh and try to get along with Asuka tonight okay? I don't want to come home to World War 3.  
  
Shinji hesitated a little before answering Misato after which she laughed and hung up. He placed the receiver down and sighed as Pen Pen waddled up to him.  
  
Shinji: Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight, Pen Pen.  
  
Pen Pen: Squawk.  
  
Shinji: Ye I know.  
  
Patting Pen Pen on the head, Shinji headed to his room and Pen Pen waddled off to his fridge.  
  
-&-  
  
Misato pressed the off button on her phone and placed it on a nearby wooden dresser.  
  
Misato: Are you sure this is a good idea? Leaving them on their own.  
  
A familiar pair of arms rapped around Misato as she sat on the end of the bed, it soon became apparent that their owner and Misato were completely naked.  
  
Kaji: Don't worry, they'll be fine Asuka and Shinji can look after their selves and besides it's not like it's the first time they've been left alone together.  
  
Misato: I guess your right.  
  
Kaji turned Misato around and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Kaji: Like I said, don't worry. Now, didn't you say you have some work to do?  
  
Kaji laid back pulling Misato with him. She giggled as they kissed.  
  
Misato: Oh, yes sir.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji's homework laid open on his desk only half finished and the boy himself was gazing up to the ceiling from his bed. Listening to his SDAT, his quite room was filled with the faint sound of a song from the late nineteenth centenary and the rapping of rain on the nearby windows.  
  
The wind picked up fiercely outside and made the rain splash against the apartment windows faster and nosier.  
  
Shinji: I wonder if Asuka's still outside in this weather, I haven't noticed her come home yet. Maybe she went to Hikari's.  
  
Shinji rolled over on his bed and looked at his workbooks.  
  
Shinji: Maybe I should go look for her? It's not like I'm going to get much work done today. Then again her seeing me now would just piss her off even more.  
  
-&-  
  
Pen Pen couldn't sleep and decided that he'd get a quick drink out of the other fridge. As he walked along the kitchen he heard a just audible hiss sound from the front room. Curious he decided to peak around the corner. The air grew deathly cold and he could hear a sound reminiscence of a wet cloth being flung around.  
  
He silently headed towards the front door to investigate. A horrible, shadowy creature jumped around the corner and grabbed a hold of the surprised penguin before it had time to scream. It lifted the penguin up and towards what Pen Pen could guess was it's head and then a giant mouth opened. As Pen Pen was pulled towards it he struggled and tried to scream but he couldn't. Finally he was in the tooth-lined jaws of the creature and slowly they descended on him.  
  
Pen Pen: Squawk!!  
  
Pen Pen woke with a start checking his surroundings; to his relief he found he was still safe and sound in his fridge. The poor hot water bird's throat was dry and sour from the nightmare and so he opened his fridge door hoping to get a drink.  
  
As he walked along the kitchen he heard an audible hissing sound from the front room. Curious he decided to peak around the corner. The air grew deathly cold and he could hear a sound reminiscence of a wet cloth being flung around.  
  
Pen Pen's dream replayed it's self in his mind and he hesitated but he couldn't seem to stop himself replaying the scene.  
  
He silently headed towards the front door to investigate and a horrible, shadowy creature jumped around the corner and the small Penguin let out a startled squawk as the creature grabbed him.  
  
Shinji jumped off his bed and bounded for his door.  
  
Shinji: Pen Pen, what's wrong?!  
  
Running into the living room and switching the light on at the same time he was greeted with the site of an almost drowned Asuka grabbing the beak of a still spooked Pen Pen, to try and silence him.  
  
Shinji: ...Asuka?  
  
Pen Pen stopped squirming and finally looked at his assailant.  
  
Asuka was quiet, she almost looked sad but that soon passed as her features took on one of her more common expressions, anger.  
  
Asuka: What the hell do you want dumkopf!  
  
She dropped Pen Pen and headed to her room her clothes slapping nosily as she walked. If it wasn't for the fact Asuka was pissed, Shinji would have probably laughed.  
  
Asuka's door slammed as she entered, making Shinji and Pen Pen wince simultaneously.  
  
-&-  
  
Half an hour had passed since Asuka had gotten home and Shinji had been sat in the living room since then, waiting for her to come back out of her room. Finally deciding to do something instead of sitting around, he went to the towel closet and brought out two towels.  
  
He stopped outside Asuka's door and hesitated a while before knocking.  
  
Shinji: Asuka? D-do you want to dry off? I've got a towel you can use.  
  
He stood and waited for some kind of reply but there was no answer.  
  
Shinji: Well if you want them, they're out here for you. I'm going to bed.  
  
Still there was no reply and so he placed the towels on the floor and turned away.  
  
Shinji: Well...good night.  
  
Shinji went to his room and slumped onto his bed.  
  
Shinji: *How am I going to say sorry? It's my fault she stayed out there all this time.*  
  
He once again looked to his schoolwork on his desk and then was given an idea. He sat down at his desk, took his pen and retrieved a new, clean peace of paper.  
  
Shinji: Maybe I can write it.  
  
Shinji started to write but near enough straight away he crunched the paper up and through it an in small, paper basket nearby.  
  
Shinji: That's no good.  
  
Once again getting a fresh peace of paper he started over.  
  
-&-  
  
Once Asuka was certain than Shinji was gone, she pocked her head out of her door and picked up the towels. After double-checking she was alone for probably the third time she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
-&-  
  
It had been almost two hours since Shinji had attempted righting his 'sorry' letter, the nearby paper basket was over flowing, the day was coming into the very early hours of the morning and Shinji was sleeping like a log with his face flat on the desk and a strew of crumpled and scribbled on paper around him.  
  
Asuka: *Well at least I feel a little better now.*  
  
Asuka pulled the bathroom door aside and walked out with a red towel rapped around her body and head. As she passed Shinji's room a cold gust of air blew through a small crack that had been left from Shinji not closing his door entirely.  
  
Asuka: What the hell? Hay Shinji, close that damn window or do you want to give us both pneumonia?  
  
She didn't get any reply so she banged on the door.  
  
Asuka: Baka, did you hear me?!  
  
Finally giving up on shouting, she reached for the door handle ready to rip it open.  
  
Asuka: I swear Third Child, if I see ANYTHING I don't want to see, I WILL kill you!  
  
With these final words she swung open the door expecting Shinji to be getting up to something either really stupid or really perverted but to her surprise Shinji wasn't in his bed, instead she saw him lay across his desk pen still in hand.  
  
Asuka: He must really be stupid if he was working so hard he fell asleep.  
  
Once again the wind picked up and kicked up the bottom of Asukas towel.  
  
Asuka: Argh! God damn it! How the hell can he have a window open in this weather!?  
  
Asuka stormed over and closed the window with a thud.  
  
Asuka: There.  
  
As Asuka turned to leave she stood on something, bending down to investigate she discovered it was a peace of paper.  
  
Asuka: Not only is he a stupid pervert he's also a slob! He really needs to tidy his room.  
  
Apparently she had forgotten about her own 'little mess' back in her room.  
  
Just before she screwed up the offending item she noticed her name scribbled in black ink.  
  
Asuka: I don't believe it! The little ass hole was writing about me!  
  
She unscrewed the peace of paper and tried to read what she could of the scribbled Kanji on the paper.  
  
Asuka: Asuka, I'm really sorry about all the trouble I wish I could say it another way but...  
  
Asuka flipped the paper back and forth, trying to find the rest of the note but the letter just abruptly stopped. Picking up more peaces of paper off the floor, she discovered they nearly all said the same sought of things but in different ways.  
  
Asuka: *With all these pieces of paper he must have been writing for ages trying to get it right.*  
  
Finally her eyes came to rest on a neatly folded peace of paper hanging out of an envelope on the table with the words 'to Asuka' written neatly on the front. As she reached to pick it up, Shinji stirred and Asuka froze.  
  
Asuka: *Should I really read it?*  
  
Shinji: Asuka...  
  
Asuka jumped back, thinking she was caught in the act of going through Shinji's stuff. Her mind whirled as she tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
Shinji: Asuka...I'm sorry...for saying sorry so much...zzzzzzz  
  
She relaxed at the realization that Shinji was just talking in his sleep. She began to clean up the paper's she had read when she saw Shinji shiver.  
  
Shinji: ...cold...  
  
As she finished moving the paper she already had in hand, Asuka went to Shinji's bed and took the duvet off and carefully laid it over the young boys sleeping form.  
  
Asuka: Baka.  
  
Shinji: Thank you...zzzz.....zzzz  
  
She smiled as Shinji also smiled contently in his worriless sleep. Silently she headed back towards the bedroom door planning on sleeping herself. But just as she was going to close the door behind her...  
  
Shinji: Asuka! ... Why's the banana in the road?  
  
Asuka quickly clasped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter as she went into her room.  
  
That night both teens smiled all night as they slept.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji: Zzzzz- THE PONY'S COMING!  
  
Shinji jumped up with a start, sending his desk chair hurtling backwards behind him. Looking around franticly he found himself safe in his own room. Letting out a sigh of relief he picked up his chair and started to clean up the papers on his desk. While he was moving one peace of paper he found the watch that he had taken off the previous night, below it.  
  
Shinji: Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!  
  
Shinji quickly dropped the papers he had in hand, into the bin and because it was full already, they just rolled on the floor but Shinji was in too much of a rush to notice or care.  
  
As he grabbed his uniform and headed to the bathroom he noticed Asuka stood outside his door grinning, making him feel very uneasy.  
  
Asuka: Well you better hurry up if you don't want to be late-  
  
Asuka lent forward a bit and her grin widened.  
  
Asuka: Or maybe the Pony can take you.  
  
Asuka laughed at the embarrassed boy as she turned away and he ran to the bathroom, his face a brighter red than Asukas plug suit.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his school uniform now and he picked up his book bag as he rushed past his bedroom.  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry Asuka I'm not going to have time to make our lunch again, today.  
  
As he spoke a brown paper bag came flying his way, he caught it just before it impacted with his face.  
  
Asuka: Don't worry I already took the liberty. Now get your ass out that door Third Child!  
  
Shinji did a comical salute and then did as the 'want-to-be-major' asked. After he was out of the door Asuka picked up her bags and left too.  
  
-&-  
  
Shinji lent forward to catch his breath as he and Asuka arrived at the main gate to the school.  
  
Asuka: Where the hell is every one?  
  
Shinji: Crap maybe we're so late every one's already in lessons.  
  
Shinji and Asuka both ran through the front door. There was no one else around except for the two students that had just entered. Walking further down the corridor they looked into each class they passed.  
  
Shinji: They're, they're all gone...  
  
Asuka glanced at the clock above one of the black boards and then she looked at Shinji, who was inspecting a closet in the back of the room.  
  
Asuka: Oh, Third Child.  
  
An audible gulp echoed in the cupboard as Shinji turned at the sound of Asuka's strange tone of voice.  
  
Shinji: Erm, yes...Asuka?  
  
Asuka put her hands on her hips as she turned her body towards Shinji.  
  
Asuka: What time is it?  
  
Shinji looked at his wristwatch before answering Asuka.  
  
Shinji: Erm, it's Eight Thirty.  
  
Asuka shook her head and pointed, Shinji's eye's followed her finger to the clock hanging on the wall. Then realisation struck.  
  
Shinji: Crap...Erm, I forgot.  
  
Asuka: Forgot what?  
  
Shinji rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at the floor with a red face.  
  
Shinji: Erm, d-day lights saving time...The clocks went back.  
  
Asuka through her book bag and it slid along the floor.  
  
Asuka: Gerr, Anta baka! Why didn't you change the clocks!  
  
Shinji: Hay you didn't change it either.  
  
Asuka: I wasn't supposed to!  
  
Both teenagers we're getting closer and closer as they argued until finally theirs noses we're almost touching.  
  
Shinji: Neither was I!  
  
Asuka: Then who was supposed to-  
  
Asuka stopped as she and Shinji both realised, and in the same monotone voice they spoke one name.  
  
Asuka & Shinji: Misato.  
  
For some reason the fiery red head wasn't ready to give up the fight yet, needing some one to blame for her misfortune right there and then she turned back to Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Well why didn't you know to change them!  
  
Shinji: You're no better! Why didn't you change them?  
  
Asuka: Because you're a man and should remember to do theses things!  
  
Touji: Well either the newly weds are fighting or they're about to kiss.  
  
Both turning to face the source of the voice they saw Kensuke, grinning with his video camera in hand and Touji with his hands clasped together, making kissing faces. Asuka stormed up to Touji and grabbed his collar.  
  
Asuka: If you ever want to be able to kiss someone one-day, I suggest you shut the hell up!  
  
Kensuke: Wow this is great.  
  
Kensuke was still filming as Asuka took the camera from him and held it on high above her head where Kensuke couldn't reach.  
  
Kensuke: Hay give that back!  
  
The young glasses wearing boy tried desperately to retrieve his beloved device but the red demon kept it just out of his reach all the time. Shinji laughed at the scene and then the rest of the student began to enter and things seamed to calm down except for t he now standard gossip about a new student , when one is going to show up.  
  
Touji, Shinji and Kensuke were sat around Shinji's desk as they observed the rumours that flew around them.  
  
Shinji: So much gossip and rumours.  
  
Touji: Tell me about it. We're the hell do these girls get all this information.  
  
Both boys turned to Kensuke as he let off a strange laugh and the light glinted an evil way as he corrected their position. Shinji and Touji thought they'd get a little more distance from their slightly 'odd' friend as they moved back.  
  
Touji: So what the hell have you been up to this time? You've been hacking your dad's computer again, haven't you?  
  
Shinji shock his head as Kensukes grin widened even more.  
  
Touji: I thought so. So what did you get?  
  
Kensuke: Well I found out that the new student is from England, in fact the very same place a certain Mr. Perish came from...  
  
Kensuke did a dramatic pause, as he looked side-to-side and then leaned closer to his counter parts.  
  
Touji: And...  
  
Kensuke: And...I got this-  
  
The spy in training reached into his back pockets and then slapped something on the table.  
  
Touji: Wow! Where the hell did you get this! She's a babe!  
  
Touji Picked up the picture with both hands.  
  
Touji: Hay Shinji! Look at this!  
  
Shinji looked over his friends shoulder to see what he was talking about. On the picture was a young brown hair girl, slightly tanned, with greyish, green eyes.  
  
Shinji: *Where have I seen her before- Oh god!*  
  
The bell rang and Kensuke quickly stuck his 'intel' swiftly back into his pocket as the last few student, including the Sixth Child, Martin walked into class with the old sempai not far behind. Giving a quick wave to Shinji and the gang, Martin took his seat as Hikari did her rise, bow, site routine.  
  
Taisho: Good morning students. It seams yet again we have another new student...  
  
As the teacher began a small speech to introduce the new student Martin had a message flash on his screen.  
  
Kanon D-dur Martin, there's something I need to tell you about the new student! Rogue Angel What is it Shinji? Kanon D-dur Well I think you'll be a little shocked.. Rogue Angel What already?! Kanon D-dur The thing is you already know her. Rogue Angel What!!!  
  
Martin quickly looked up from his computer screen to the teacher.  
  
Taisho: And now students I'm happy to introduce our new student all the way from England.  
  
A young girl, with long brow hair stepped through the door and stood in front of the class with a bow.  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Mandy Newlife, I'm glad to meet you.  
  
Mandy looked at Martin and winked, he on the other hand was shell shocked and unable to do anything.  
  
Martin: *Oh god...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
! Warning Unauthorised Author Blag ! (HELPPPPP!!)  
  
OHAYO!!!  
  
Well guys it's been a looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg Time since the last chapter and I sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry! I am I really, really am but I finish college soon so I should have more time to work on the story YAY! ^^  
  
I hoped you liked this story and I hope I didn't go O.O.C with the character's too much (for some reason I think I have), I'm sorry I haven't done much on Rei I'm just trying to figure some stuff out. You see I had everything planned out but that was in my head so I kinda forgot some details, sorry ^^; (damn it, I really need to start making notes of my ideas or something!).  
  
I hope you're happy now that Mandy's back (yay!) but then that's not the only new surprises hehehe. Oh and this chapter was going to be longer and include the events from episode eleven but then it would have been wayyyy too long (like all these wayyy too lonnnggg words, lol).  
  
Well that's it for now and here's a little omake for you (courtesy of my girlfriend not me so please don't flame me for any rudeness, O.O.C or new characters getting off with the cast of NGE, after all it's only in fun, lol).  
  
THIS O-MAKE IS RATED 18! SO YOU MINORS GET THE HELL OUT! Please hehe ^^.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Shinji ended up spunking his pants because Asuka had big tits plus she had a nipple on which didn't help Shinji at all. So now he was 100 % wet. Asuka finally woke up an hour later finding out the room stunk of cum and there was also a drop on her lips. She loved the taste and wanted more do she tried to find Shinji but he had ran of some where so Asuka ended up raping the first person she saw, which happened to be Martin.  
  
Martin: Hey Asuka, hey what the hell do you think your doing! Get off"  
  
Asuka: Give me your cum now before you end up dead!  
  
Martin: Leave that alone, hey!  
  
Asuka through Martin on the floor and undid his fly and pulled out his big cock which is covered in his own cum already. Asuka is just about to put her warm mouth around Martins cock but she stopped because she could hear someone's footsteps. Martin is trying not to show he is really enjoying the attention.  
  
Martin: Eh, Asuka I really think you should stop now, please?  
  
Asuka went very quite trying to hear who was coming (I don't mean Martin), the next second Shinji appears around the corner, Asuka was on her feet like lighting, running after him  
  
Asuka: SHINJI YOUR SOOO DEAD WHY WONT YOU JUST LET ME HAVE THINGS MY WAY!  
  
Shinji: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I really didn't mean to do it, honest!  
  
Rei and Mandy are walking around a corner, Shinji, shiting himself ended up bumping into them leavening Mandy and Rei on the floor, laying on top of each other with their legs open, were Martin got a clear view. Asuka was still after Shinji trying to get him and Martin was smiling and started to wank himself off because he could see both Rei and Mandy's knickers as they lay on top of each other. 


	9. Together? Alone?

Kaji coward on the floor as hundreds of bloodthirsty readers began to bear down blades of anger upon him.  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
The young writer screamed.  
  
"I have a message from up on high."  
  
The swords, daggers and various other pointy objects stopped their advance.  
  
"Speak before you die"  
  
A rough, bitter voice spoke. Kaji reached into his pocket and pulled out a peace of paper.  
  
"I must tell you that...A NEW CHAPTER IS FINNALY UP!"  
  
A bright light shone from the paper and a website address appeared.  
  
"You must go to to receive it."  
  
Slowly the weapons were lowered and the hoard of angry readers disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"You are spared this time but be warned take nearly as bloody long next time and your ass will be cut to ribbons."  
  
"Gulp...yes sir."  
  
As the last shadow disappeared, Kaji let out a sigh of relief. The in the corner of his eye he saw his game cube with his copy of Resident Evil 0, shinning out in the dark.  
  
"Well...A few minutes of play won't hurt..."  
  
As he reached for the controller a dagger plummeted into the ground, narrowly missing his fingers.  
  
"Gulp...alright already."  
  
Kaji looked down defeated and headed for his laptop to continue with E4E.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
If you haven't guessed, Chapter Nine is up on (put www at the start) so go read it and leave me in peace, :p 


End file.
